After the Battle
by Stardastarly
Summary: After the dreadful events of Erin Hunter's The Last Hope fans have all wondered what happens to their much-loved clans and cats. Find it all out-our way. From Cinderheart and Lionblaze's unknown kits, how they survive without Firestar, and more. Fanfiction by me, yet without ignoring everyones opinions.
1. Allegiances

**Now, I'm ****really new to making stories on this site, and this is my first one. This takes place about 5 and a half moons after the end of The Last Hope. Here's a bit of reminders about the cats:**

**- Firestar died, leaving Bramblestar in his place, as you should know**

**- Cherrypaw and Molepaw became warriors, Cherrysplash and Molestep**

**- Lilypaw and Seedpaw became apprentices, and are 11 and a half moons old by now**

**- Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw all became apprentices, and are at 6 moons**

**So, yeah. Here's the allegiances. I'll be putting up the prologue soon~**

* * *

~ThunderClan

**Leader: **Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:** Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom  
** Apprentice, Seedpaw**  
Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches  
Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Amberpaw**  
Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
**Apprentice, Lilypaw**  
Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Birchfall - light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Snowpaw**  
Berrynose - cream-colored tom with a stumpy tail  
Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat  
Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom  
Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat  
Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Dewpaw**  
Foxleap - reddish tabby tom  
Icecloud - white she-cat  
Toadstep - black-and-white tom  
Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat  
Briarlight - dark brown she-cat  
Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Cherrysplash - ginger she-cat  
Molestep - brown-and-cream tom

**Apprentices:** Lilypaw - dark tabby she-cat with white patches  
Seedpaw - very pale ginger she-cat  
Dewpaw - gray tom with amber eyes  
Amberpaw - pale gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Snowpaw - white tom with amber eyes

**Queens:** Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace  
Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat (mother to Lionblaze's kits: Hollykit, a tortoiseshell and white she-kit, Ravenkit, a black tom with a white chest, and Honeykit, a pale creamy-golden she-kit.)  
Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Bumblestripe's kits

**Elders:** Purdy - plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle  
Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom  
Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

~ShadowClan

**Leader: **Blackstar - large white tom with jet-black paws

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw - ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

**Warriors:** Oakfur - small brown tom  
Smokefoot - black tom  
Toadfoot - dark brown tom  
Applefur - mottled brown she-cat  
Crowfrost - black-and-white tom  
Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back  
Snowbird - pure white she-cat  
Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat  
Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom  
Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet  
Scorchfur - dark gray tom  
Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom  
Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat  
Pinenose - black she-cat  
Ferretclaw - cream-and-grey tom  
Starlingwing - ginger tom

**Queens:** Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:** Cedarheart - dark gray tom  
Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
Snaketail - dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail  
Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

~WindClan

**Leader: **Onestar - brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Ashfoot - gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom

**Warriors:** Crowfeather - dark gray tom  
Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom  
Whitetail - small white she-cat  
Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws  
Harespring - brown and white tom  
Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws  
Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-ca  
Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat  
Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead  
Whiskernose - light brown tom  
Furzepelt - gray and white she-cat  
Boulderfur - large pale gray tom

**Elders:** Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom  
Tornear - tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: **Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker - black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat  
** Apprentice, Willowshine**

**Warriors:** Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Robinwing - tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt - light brown tom

Hollowflight - dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream - pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot - brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail - light brown tabby tom

Heronflight - brown tabby tom

Duckfeather - brown-and-white she-cat

Tanglesplash - long-haired gray tabby she-cat

Curlpelt - mottled brown she-cat

Podfoot - sturdy, light brown tabby tom

**Queens:** Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:** Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

~Cats Outside the Clans

Smoky - muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace  
Floss - small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

~Other Animals

Midnight - a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea.


	2. Prologue

**Sorry for the wait, with the time with only the Allegiances viewable. Here's the prologue. **

* * *

**~ StarClan ~ Hollyleaf ~**

* * *

The bright sun sat high in the sky, casting long shadows across the clearing, dappling the short, soft green grass. Four young kits ran around, chasing after each other when a pure black cat padded almost silently into the clearing, the light sunlight turning her dark fur silver.

The kits paused when they spotted the cat, and bounded over to meet her.  
"Hi Hollyleaf!" One of them mewed, a tiny tortoiseshell and white she-kit, the kit waving her tail from side to side in apparent happiness.  
Hollyleaf leaned down, touching the kits cheek gently with her muzzle. "Fallen Petals," she meowed quietly, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws.  
The she-kit didn't twitch at the touch, and bounded quickly away to join her littermates.  
Heartbeats later, another cat padded into the clearing, tail held high. His white-and-ginger fur was dappled with sunlight, and he purred as Hollyleaf turned her head to see him. He sat down beside her, letting their fur brush one another's.  
Hollyleaf purred, licking the toms cheek gently. "Fallen Leaves, it's nice to see you." She greeted politely, only looking away occasionally to check on the kits.  
Fallen Petals was playing amongst her littermates, a tossing, tumbling ball of fluffy, black, white, and ginger fur. She rolled aside, only to be hit once more by a sudden golden streak, shooting out of the ball.  
"Foxkit, stop that!" She squealed, attempting to avoid the golden toms quick movements.  
Foxkit, overly disappointed, bounced back, twitching his ears in confusion. "Why?" He asked, tilting his large head to one side.  
Fallen Petals didn't have time to answer before two more kits came tumbling into her, knocking her off her small white paws.  
Foxkit looked up, curious about what moved Frostkit and Raven's Call back over to them. Padding cautiously around nearby was a bright ginger tom. With a pelt as bright as fire, and blazing green eyes, it was impossible for anybody to mistake the tom.  
Hollyleaf spotted him, calling her kits back over to her and Fallen Leaves. "Firestar? What's worrying you? You're not usually like that." She asked as the four kits gathered around her.  
Firestar paused, whipping his head around to stare at Hollyleaf with bright, flaming green eyes filled with worry for the clans. "How are the clans going to survive without me leading them?" He asked desperately, his long tail lashing.  
"Bramblestar is a fine leader. They've managed fine for these past moons, they can survive longer." Hollyleaf meowed simply, twitching her black tail-tip.  
Firestar sat down, emotion fading from his green eyes. "Yes, Bramblestar is a good leader. But a time of great danger is coming to all four clans. I don't know if they will be able to survive."  
Hollyleaf sighed, looking down and shaking her head. She looked back up at Firestar after several heartbeats. "They survived generations after generations before you came to ThunderClan, Firestar." She paused, looking at Fallen Leaves, one of the ancients, for agreement before she continued. "I don't see why you have so much doubt."  
Firestar didn't reply, just looked at Hollyleaf with mixed emotions filling his eyes.  
"Have faith, Firestar," she meowed. "The clans will survive."  
"You would've been a good leader, Hollyleaf. You shouldn't have died so young." That was all Firestar said before he padded away, ducking his head as he exited the clearing.  
_I'm as happy here as I would be anywhere else in the world,_ Hollyleaf thought, her gaze shifting from Firestar as he left, to her mate Fallen Leaves, to her four kits. _Anything to be with my family._  
Five moons had passed since her death in the great battle against the Dark Forest, and no cat had ever thought that it would be possible for a StarClan cat to have kits. Hollyleaf had proved them all wrong, however, after having four kits with Fallen Leaves. She knew, however, that these kits would never grow up, as cats did not age in StarClan. What they still didn't know was what would happen to them after moons in StarClan with no living cat knowing them. It had surprised many when Hollyleaf had them, and she wanted to surprise more as they stayed with her in StarClan for moons to come.  
Hollyleaf flicked her tail, letting the four kits go away to play with the other kits in StarClan. She stood up, stretching, before following. Thoughts whirled in her mind about what Firestar had said. She knew of no danger. Fallen Leaves followed beside her, close enough to let their fur brush.  
The territory of StarClan was vast, stretching the skies from the mountains to the lake and beyond. What Hollyleaf had noticed when she first joined StarClan, was that it was like a living timeline of all the cats in the clans. Although many had faded away to be reborn with a completely new life, many cats still remained. The original four, their deputies and the next leaders, and the next and the next. All the way down, maybe with gaps, to Pinestar, Sunstar, Bluestar, and then finally Firestar, the most recent leader to join StarClan.  
After some walking, the four kits noticed Ferncloud sitting alone with her three long-dead kits, Hollykit, Larchkit, and Shrewpaw. Ferncloud had died in the great battle, like Hollyleaf, along with Mousefur and Firestar. She had missed her living kits when she first died, but soon remembered about her other three, and had spent every moment since with them.  
Foxkit bounded ahead of the other three, his fluffy ginger-tipped golden tail bouncing along behind him. "Can I play?" He asked them.  
"Sure!" Hollykit mewed, by instinct leaping onto Foxkit's back.  
Frostkit, Fallen Petals, and Raven's Call immediately joined in, leaping onto Shrewpaw's dark brown back.  
The dark brown tom yowled, rolling out of the way and pouncing back at them. Raven's Call, being the largest of Hollyleaf's four kits, reared up to meet him before the two of them fell to the ground beside each other, landing in a growing mass of fluff.  
Hollyleaf ignored them, sitting down quietly. _Why can't it always be like this?_

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. I'll put up Chapter 1 as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is done and here. And this is it!**

* * *

**~ ThunderClan ~ Ravenpaw ~**

* * *

The sun sat low on the horizon, casting long shadows across the wide, darkening moorland ahead. A sleek black tom, his muzzle flecked with gray, stood silently, gazing around with large amber eyes. A plump rabbit ran ahead, and the tom took off, sprinting after the gray-brown creature.

Suddenly, something came crashing into him, knocking him off his feet and allowing the rabbit to escape. He caught a glimpse of a skinny brown tabby cat run after it before being pinned down by his attacker.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The cat demanded, a tom with a sleek, dark-gray almost black coat and bright, blue eyes.

The older cat choked, attempting to knock the younger cat off. He gathered his breath to speak, and managed to make out a few words. "Ravenpaw. I'm here to find ThunderClan."

His attacker instantly jumped off, allowing Ravenpaw to stand back up. "Ravenpaw..? Is that you?" He asked, memories seeming to flood through his blue eyes.

Ravenpaw nodded. "Crowpaw, correct? You would've gotten your warrior name by now." He meowed, twitching an ear.

"Crowfeather," the gray-black tom corrected him. "I'm so sorry I attacked you like that! You'll be welcome in WindClan at any time."

"Thank you, Crowfeather." Ravenpaw meowed. "Where is ThunderClan's territory? I need to tell them something."

Crowfeather pointed his tail towards a large forest some way away. "Do you need an escort? We can take you to the border." He offered as the light brown tabby from earlier came back over to them, the plump rabbit hanging limp from the she-cat's jaws. He turned to face the she-cat. "Good catch, Heathertail."

"Yes, thank you." Ravenpaw dipped his head, looking over at the forest in the distance. It did seem to share some similarities with the old territory, and he wondered how his old friends where doing. He had made it this far, and he wasn't about to go back. After Barley's death due to old age just half a moon earlier, Ravenpaw had been left alone. Not liking the loneliness, he had left the barn and set out to find the clans.

"Alright. Heathertail, run back to camp and drop off the rabbit. Furzepelt and I will escort Ravenpaw to the border." Crowfeather meowed, and for the first time Ravenpaw noticed the small gray and white cat, Furzepelt, who he guessed must be only a young warrior.

Heathertail bounded away at the gray-black warriors command, and Crowfeather kinked his long, sleek tail over his back. "Come on." He sped up, and began to bound across the moorland.

Ravenpaw followed, bounding almost silently over the long, hard dry grass. Nearby, he could see the large forest of ThunderClan's territory, a large marshy place with several streams and rivers which Ravenpaw guessed must be RiverClan territory. The furthest away was a large pine forest. _ShadowClan territory, maybe? There's no where else for them to go._

In the center of it all lay a large, wide body of calm blue water, a lake. Near the edge of the lake was a small island, with a few large trees.

They eventually reached a small rocky stream, with cold water flowing swiftly down into the lake. On the other shore was the large forest, undergrowth lining the forest floor with tall oaks and other trees making a thick canopy.

"We'll leave you here. Can you find your way to the camp?" Crowfeather asked him as they stood looking over the stream at the forest. A scent flooded over them, like that of ThunderClan, that brought back memories.

Ravenpaw dipped his head. "Thanks, I can manage by myself now." He meowed. "Thank you."

Crowfeather and Furzepelt bounded off, leaving Ravenpaw by himself at the ThunderClan and WindClan border.

Ravenpaw gathered strength in his hind legs, and leaped across the stream, landing carefully on the other side. Familiar scents surrounded him, mixed with several ones of strange cats he hadn't scented before. Quietly, he padded deeper into the forest, eyeing the leaves of the trees above him. He tasted the air, trying to locate a patrol. But he had no luck, and just continued walking into the heart of the forest.

He soon reached what appeared to be an abandoned thunderpath, quiet from monsters with not even the stale scent of twolegs.

ThunderClan scent flooded over him as he spotted two cats sitting down near a thorn tunnel. A black and white tom, and a tortoiseshell and white she-cat whose scent reminded him of Graystripe.

Ravenpaw, wanting the guards to see him, padded over to them, making a noise as he trotted over the leaves and sticks that littered the forest floor.

"Who's there?" The black and white tom asked him, and Ravenpaw revealed himself.

"Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw meowed, looking at the two cats.

Their eyes widened as they saw him. "I've heard about you! You helped the clans on their journey to the lake! Where's your friend? Barley, I think his name was." Asked the tortoiseshell and white she-cat, he tail flicking from side to side. She turned to face the black and white tom. "Toadstep, go tell Bramblestar whose here."

"Barley died. He was old." Ravenpaw mewed, looking down at his paws. "Bramblestar, you say. Did Firestar... die?"

"I'm Blossomfall, by the way. I'm Graystripe's daughter." The tri-coloured she-cat meowed before she answered. "Yes. Almost two seasons ago, in a big battle against the dark forest."

"Oh." Ravenpaw meowed, staring at his paws. First Barley, then Firestar. Who else had died? Ravenpaw just hoped silently that all the other cats who he knew hadn't died too.

After a few heartbeats, the black and white tom, Toadstep, as he was called, bounded back over to them. "Come on! Everyone wants to see you!"

Ravenpaw nodded, and ducked his head as he padded down through the thorn tunnel into the camp. He looked up as he entered, to be faced with over a dozen other cats crowding around him like a swarm of bees around honey.

"Ravenpaw? Are you here?" A familiar voice sounded nearby, and a long-haired gray tom pushed through to the front of the crowd. His eyes widened as he saw Ravenpaw, and bounded over to him. "Ravenpaw!" He meowed, almost pushing him over. "It's me! Graystripe!" He meowed excitably, covering Ravenpaw's face with licks. "I've missed you! We thought we'd never see you again!"

Ravenpaw smiled, getting back up to his paws. He noticed how Graystripe had said 'we' and searched desperately for any others. He spotted Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw, who he guessed was Bramblestar, now standing right next to each other a couple fox-lengths away. Making his way over to them, he meowed. "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

Bramblestar dipped his head. "We've been good, thanks. I'm leader now, in case you didn't know. Squirrelpaw, Squirrelflight now, is my deputy." He bent down to nuzzle the dark ginger she-cat lovingly. "And my mate." He purred.

"Congrats." Ravenpaw meowed politely. "Do you have kits too?"

Bramblestar shook his head sadly, before brightening up a bit. "No, not yet. I'm sure we will soon though." He added. He changed the topic quickly, noticing the darkness around the clearing. The sun had already set, and the moon had risen. "Do you need somewhere to sleep? We can make a nest in the elder's den for you. That's where Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Graystripe all sleep now. How long are you planning on staying here for?"

Ravenpaw nodded. "I'm sure you will." He continued on, answering all of the new leader's questions. "Yes please. But no thanks, I'd rather stay a warrior for a while longer before moving in with them. And my whole life until I go to join StarClan. I have no where else to go."

"Alright." Bramblestar meowed. "That's fine. I'm sure everyone will welcome you."

Ravenpaw dipped his head in thanks as Bramblestar sent out some warriors to build him a nest in the warriors den. As they finished, Blossomfall led him into the warriors den and showed him to his nest.

Sitting down, he meowed one last thanks before curling up in the soft, mossy nest and falling asleep.

* * *

**That's right, Ravenpaw is back! For those who have read Yellowfang's Secret you may recall how Barley was in it, living at the barn? He wasn't a kitten then, but maybe a young cat. So that would've made him a very old cat come The Last Hope, wouldn't you say?**


	4. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I only just realised when I was writing this chapter that Brackenfur is Seedpaw's father. It shouldn't matter though. Maybe it was just Bramblestar's mistake. I also need to remember to add a disclaimer here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors or any of the characters from the books, nor do I own the idea of the clans. The only things I do own are Cinderheart's kits, and any other kits that I make up for the story.**

* * *

**~ Chapter Two ~ ThunderClan ~ Seedpaw ~**

* * *

Seedpaw lay in her nest, feeling the soft sunlight dapple on her back, creeping in through the walls of the den. She blinked open her eyes, sleep still trying to pull them down. She fought against the urge, forcing her eyes open wide.

She stood up and stretched, her small muscles still not yet visible beneath her soft pale-ginger fur. Her tail twitched as she sat up, licking her fur with swift motions.

When she was still grooming, a darker golden-brown tom poked his head into the den. "Seedpaw, we're on dawn patrol." He meowed.

Seedpaw stopped grooming, looking over to see her mentor, Brackenfur. "Okay," she meowed, standing up.

Brackenfur led her out of the den, padding over to the camp entrance where Poppyfrost sat waiting beside her mate, Berrynose. "Shall we be going?" Brackenfur asked the three of them.

Poppyfrost and Berrynose both nodded, standing up and padding out of the den behind the golden-brown warrior.

Seedpaw bounded after them, staying close to her mentor as the patrol padded in the direction of their border with ShadowClan. They stopped as they reached it, re-marking it with ears pricked for intruders.

Noticing nothing unusual, the group left, heading along the stream until they reached the lake. They padded alongside the lake until they finally reached WindClan's border. It was a common place for quarrels over almost nothing, yet to their surprise it was quiet.

Seedpaw glanced at Brackenfur, confused. "Where is everyone? Usually WindClan are all over the place here."

Brackenfur shrugged, looking across the stream border, his amber gaze searching for something. He shook his head, looking back at her. "Usually, yes. Not today though, I guess."

Seedpaw nodded, bounding away to mark a rock. The others went to mark the border too, heading along.

When they had all finished, Brackenfur gathered them up again. "All quiet." He announced, flicking his tail over at the border. "We may as well hunt on our way back."

Poppyfrost nodded, the tortoiseshell she-cat bounding away into the forest with Berrynose on her heels.

Brackenfur looked back at Seedpaw. "You decide where you want to hunt. I'll follow."

"Okay," she meowed, trotting in the steps of the other two into the forest.

Tall oaks stretched into the air above, surrounding the otherwise silent clearing as Seedpaw entered. The ground was soft, dappled with sun-lit moss and leaves, with clumps of grass and earth. Birdsong filled the air, along with the scuffling of small land prey in the bushes around them.

"Looks good." Her mentor meowed, padding out into the clearing beside her.

The young ginger she-cat nodded, padding silently as she searched for prey. With pricked ears, she heard a particular rustle in the closest bush to her.

By instinct, she dropped down into a hunting crouch, and began to stalk towards the sound. A very plump squirrel soon revealed itself, nibbling at an acorn the oak tree above must have dropped. Taking one step after another, she got closer to the brownish-gray prey.

Suddenly she leaped, her front paws flying out into the air. The squirrel didn't have enough time to escape, and Seedpaw landed squarely on top of it.

Happily, she bent down and nipped at the squirming creatures neck, killing it instantly. Standing up straight, she grabbed the prey in her jaws and carried it over to Brackenfur, who had just caught a blackbird.

"Very nice." Brackenfur praised, burying his bird along with Seedpaw's squirrel. "You'll be ready for your assessment when it comes."

Proud of herself, Seedpaw padded away in search of more prey.

"That's enough prey for one hunt." Brackenfur meowed, uncovering his blackbird and the two mice he had also caught. Seedpaw had caught the squirrel and a mouse to make up for the second squirrel she had missed. As they gathered up the prey, there was a large rustle in a bush when all of a sudden a giant hare came springing into the clearing, Poppyfrost right behind it.

Suddenly, Berrynose leaped out of another bush, landing on top of the over-sized rabbit. Seedpaw's eyes widened as the cream warrior killed the prey, puffing up his chest as he picked up the giant piece of fresh-kill.

"Woah!" Seedpaw squeaked, bounding over to it, her prey dangling from her jaws.

The hare hung almost as big as her, with large feet and long ears.

"Impressive. It must have strayed a bit too far into the forest from WindClan's territory." Brackenfur meowed as he padded over.

Poppyfrost looked down at her white paws. "We didn't catch anything else though." She mewed quietly.

"That is fine. Come on, we need to get back to camp. The sunhigh patrol will be leaving soon." Brackenfur told them, kinking his tail over his back, directing them to follow him.

The three of them followed, and they soon arrived back at camp. Rosepetal was the first to spot them, her eyes widening at the sight of them. "I thought this was a dawn patrol! Not an early hunting party!" She meowed.

"It was." Berrynose meowed proudly, the hare dangling from his jaws. His voice was muffled with fur as he meowed. "We decided to hunt on our way back."

Poppyfrost padded up from behind the cream-colored tom, rubbing against his fur with affection. "We caught the hare. It strayed too far into the forest from WindClan." Berrynose nodded in agreement at his mates words.

Seedpaw ignored them, padding over to the fresh-kill pile beside Brackenfur to drop off her prey. After doing so, Brackenfur padded away to report to Bramblestar, leaving Seedpaw to do what she wanted.

Looking around the clearing, she spotted her sister, Lilypaw, chatting with Amberpaw. The younger apprentice had only just become an apprentice a few sunrises earlier. "Hi Lilypaw! Hi Amberpaw!"

Amberpaw, the gray and white apprentice, turned to look at her with large amber eyes. Seedpaw sat down, but the two other she-cats just continued chatting.

After a few heartbeats, Seedpaw got bored, and stood up. At that moment Brackenfur calls out to her, saying that she can go feed the elders if she's bored. She nodded, padding over to the fresh-kill pile. Molestep and Snowpaw where already there, looking around through the pile.

As the toms searched the pile, Berrynose finally padded over with his hare hanging from his jaws. He dropped it on the pile, and as Seedpaw went to grab it to give to the elders Snowpaw grabbed it from right underneath her nose.

"I was about to go give that to the elders!" Seedpaw complained.

"But the queens need it more! Cinderheart has three kits to feed, and Dovewing's are due in just a moon!" Snowpaw mewed, his white tail lashing, yet still fluffy.

"The elders need it more, though. There's four of them to feed." She mewed, but before Snowpaw could respond Leafpool padded over, picking up the hare and handing it to Snowpaw and Molestep.

"The queens can have it. Cinderheart needs plenty to feed Hollykit, Ravenkit, and Honeykit, while Dovewing looks like she could kit a whole clan." Leafpool explained, nosing the large piece of fresh-kill to Snowpaw's paws.

_Leafpool's right._ Seedpaw thought. _The queens do need it more._ Even with Dovewing's kits not due for another moon, the young queen's belly was growing a lot everyday.

Seedpaw picked a plump vole and a squirrel, making her way over to the elder's den. As she entered, Purdy, the oldest of them all, looked at her. "Would you like a story?" He meowed as Seedpaw dropped the prey. "Oh, 'der was 'dis time when I 'as just mindi' my own business 'hen a 'igantic fox 'ame runnin' over to me-"

Seedpaw ignored him as Graystripe grabbed the vole from right under her nose. "Yum!" The long-haired gray warrior meowed, gulping down the vole quickly.

Sandstorm spotted the squirrel, picking it up and bringing it over to herself. "I better eat this before Dustpelt wakes up." She joked, poking the sleeping dark tabby bundle with her tail as she ate the squirrel.

Seedpaw nodded, and left them to eat.

Purdy didn't notice any of it, and just continued to ramble. "Oh, 'ut I was too 'ick for 'da ol' fox an' it 'ust 'ent runni' into n'thing-"

* * *

***shows pile of cookies* Free cookies to everyone who reviews! Reviews keep me going.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Reply to Reviews: Icyclaws - I'm glad to hear you like it. For Cinderheart and kits, you'll find the answer if you look at the allegiances of the story. They're there for a reason, you know! And for adding a cat named Icyclaws, no I can't. Cats don't exactly appear out of no where into the clans, and this only takes place about 6 moons after the last hope so.. Sorry about that.**

**Yup, this time it's for WindClan's POV. And guess who it is? Crowfeather! That's a change, eh? Remember though, keep those reviews coming if you want me to keep going.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors doesn't belong to me, ****bla bla blah.**

* * *

**~ Chapter Three ~ WindClan ~ Crowfeather ~**

* * *

Crowfeather sat in one corner of the camp, the newleaf sunlight beaming down on his dark gray, almost black pelt. A quarter moon had passed since Ravenpaw's return to the clans, and word was beginning to spread throughout the clans, even without the word at a gathering. The next gathering was still three-quarters of a moon away, and Crowfeather guessed that all that would do would be Bramblestar telling everyone something they already knew.

He sat, grooming his fur quietly, thinking about his past mates-and loves. Feathertail pops into his mind, his first love. _StarClan, why did she have to die? Any cat but her! _He thought silently, not letting himself show emotions in the real world. He licked down a tuft of black fur, that sticked up on his otherwise sleek back. _I don't care that Nightcloud ran away with Breezepelt. I don't care anything about either of them. I love Leafpool, and Leafpool only now. _Despite his deep love for the light brown tabby she-cat, and former medicine cat of ThunderClan, Crowfeather knew he just couldn't move to ThunderClan to be with her. _But what can I do? I love her!_

He licked a paw, whipping it over his large ears and sleek forehead. He knew he could be a loyal warrior, and all he needed to do was to get cats to trust him. Other than his mates, his only family left was Ashfoot-his mother. But even Ashfoot was getting old by now, as hinted by the white hairs on the gray she-cat's muzzle.

As if she had read Crowfeather's mind, Ashfoot padded over to him, flicking her long, sleek gray tail. "Crowfeather," his mother meowed. "I want you to lead a patrol to the ThunderClan border. Take Heathertail, Swallowtail. and Whitetail with you." She ordered him, yet with gentleness lining the old cats tone.

"Okay," he meowed. Crowfeather stood up, stretching. He padded over to the camp entrance, where the other three cats stood waiting for him to lead them.

"Are we going now?" Heathertail asked, looking at him with blue eyes narrowed.

_What's gotten under her pelt?_ Crowfeather asked himself, before he meowed. "Yes." He padded out of camp, kinking his tail over his back to get the others to follow.

As they exited the camp, all four of them sped up to a run. WindClan cats where known throughout all the clans for their love of running, and a patrol in WindClan would never do anything but run across the moors to get places. They loved the feeling of wind and breeze against their sleek fur, and it gave them the sense of freedom.

They quickly neared the border, a low yet swift stream that flowed down from the moonpool and into the lake. A few stones, littered with many pebbles, lined the edges of the swift blue stream, and Crowfeather couldn't help it but to dip down his head and take a few quick licks of water from the stream, letting his clanmates mark while he quenched his thirst.

Lifting his head, he scanned the large, empty clearing that settled itself across the river, in ThunderClan's territory. He spotted with widening eyes the slender, light-brown tabby shape of Leafpool, who was doing something with a younger-looking white-and-brown tabby. Nearby, there was also a golden brown tabby who Crowfeather recognized as Thornclaw who was with a quite young-looking gray-and-white cat, who he couldn't recognize.

Before he could say anything, Heathertail stepped forward, her sleek brown tabby tail lashing. "What are you doing so close to the border?" Heathertail challenged.

Thornclaw stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. "We're one our territory. You have no right to say where we can be where we can't here."

Whitetail shot a glance at Heathertail. "Thornclaw's right, you know. Leave them alone. We have no right to be bossing ThunderClan around in their own territory." She meowed.

Crowfeather hardly caught any of their words, and looked at Leafpool longingly, his eyes filled with love and emotion.

Leafpool returned the gaze, but looked down sadly at her white paws and shook her head, as if saying 'I want to, but we can't.' She stepped forward, however, and touched her nose to his, making sure no one was watching before quickly stepping back again.

Crowfeather looked at her for a few more seconds before turning his gaze back to the patrol. "We should be going back to camp now." He told them, flicking his tail.

"Fine." Heathertail grunted, and began to pad away from the border.

The four of them bounded away swiftly, across the moorland and passing a few large, wooly sheep before they neared camp. They all paused as they spotted the lithe shape of Sunstrike bounding out of camp, worry filling the tortoiseshell she-cats expression.

"Whats wrong, Sunstrike?" Swallowtail asked as they reached her.

"It's Onestar! He's really sick and Kestrelflight told me to fetch herbs." Sunstrike meowed. "He might even die!"

Crowfeather widened his eyes, and they all stared at Sunstrike for several heartbeats before they all sprinted off in different directions.

Worried about his leader, Crowfeather headed straight to the medicine cats den. Onestar lay in a moss nest in the center, coughing. Kestrelflight leaned over him, worry filling his expression.

"What's happened?" Crowfeather demanded, staring at his leaders sick body.

"He has blackcough. There's nothing left I can do. He's in the paws of StarClan now." Kestrelflight explained, looking back at Crowfeather.

Sunstrike bounded in at that moment, a bunch of catmint dangling from her jaws. "Did I hear-blackcough?"

Crowfeather nodded, his gaze shifting from Onestar, to Sunstrike, to Kestrelflight.

Sunstrike dropped the catmint at the medicine cats paws. "I'll leave it to you." The tortoiseshell she-cat bounded out of the den.

Crowfeather looked back down at his leader. His breathing was really slow, and incredibly shallow, sounding more like rasping gulps for air. He lay still for a second, before his ear gaze one more twitch and he lay still, not moving.

"He died." Kestrelflight mewed, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"How many lives did he have left?" Crowfeather asked, his gaze not shifting from his leaders unmoving body.

"He should've had one left, if blackcough doesn't take them both." The mottled gray tom meowed.

Onestar lay completely still for several more heartbeats, before he twitched, giving a long, deep breath. Onestar coughed again, his amber eyes opening to a slit.

"He's awake!" Kestrelflight exclaimed, flicking his tail. "But he's on his last life, and still has whitecough."

Crowfeather nodded, as Onestar sat up. Kestrelflight stopped him though, "Stay here and rest." He meowed to the old brown tabby leader.

"I should probably go now." Crowfeather meowed, looking back at Kestrelflight before standing up and leaving the den quietly.

* * *

**Yay! Onestar lost a life! *hugs myself***

**Cookies for reviews everyone! Cookies for reviews!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Replies to Reviews: **

** The Ghostly Raven - I have no idea, actually. I just love Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves as mates, so I just wanted to include kits for them. Don't worry, I'll try not to include anymore unrealistic things like that. But maybe that could work?**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Remember though, I love those reviews!**

* * *

**~ Chapter Four ~ ThunderClan ~ Ivypool ~**

* * *

Ivypool sat down quietly in a corner of camp, near the fresh-kill pile, finishing off the remains of the sparrow she had just eaten. The taste still lay fresh in her mouth, as she licked over her muzzle to clean it up. A quarter moon had passed since Ravenpaw's return to ThunderClan, and he seemed to be settling in nicely. Staying as a warrior, Ravenpaw slept in the Warrior's den and went on patrols like any normal cat. The one thing that hadn't changed though, was his name. Ravenpaw had chosen to keep his name as Ravenpaw despite being a warrior. He had said it had been his name for seasons, and he would like to keep it that way until death.

Some cats, however, went against his decision, claiming that it would cause too much confusion when Ravenkit, one of Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits, became an apprentice, and had his name changed to Ravenpaw too.

Ravenpaw didn't seem to mind, and just said that when Ravenkit becomes an apprentice, he will join the elders. Bramblestar had said that it would be fine, and let Ravenpaw keep his name.

As Ivypool quietly finished her sparrow, she heard the scurrying of pawsteps heading in the direction of the nursery. It reminded her of something, and she looked over to see what it was.

Jayfeather trotted across camp, heading to the Nursery. Dovewing's mate, Bumblestripe, sat outside of the warm den, trying to peer inside to see his mate.

I better go see what's going on. Ivypool decided. She stood up, bounding slowly over to the nursery entrance. Jayfeather went inside right as she got over there.  
Bumblestripe turned his head to see her.

"What's going on?" Ivypool asked the pale gray and black tom, flicking her tail.

"Dovewing's kitting." Bumblestripe meowed, pride lining his voice as he puffed out his chest. As Ivypool nodded, Briarlight came dragging herself over. The dark brown warrior had gotten a lot better with just two forepaws to move on, but had become Jayfeather's assistant when she couldn't continue warrior duties. She acted like a second medicine cat now, but the clan knew she was a warrior at heart.

Briarlight spotted her, and after passing through a large bundle of herbs through to Jayfeather she meowed to Ivypool. "You should be in there too, Ivypool." She began, before explaining. "You never know when you might have kits of your own, and Dovewing's your sister. You deserve to see her at a rime like this."

Ivypool nodded, slightly glad. She didn't stop to wonder who would ever want to be her mate as she slid down into the nursery. Darkness took over her, and it took a few heartbeats before the silver-and-white she-cat could make out where she was. As her view cleared up, she padded past Cinderheart who sat in a nest nearby to Dovewing, trying to herd her three kits away from within view of watching Dovewing.

Ivypool padded over to Dovewing, settling down in a spot next to the fluffy gray queen.

Dovewing was breathing heavily, her belly heaving with each breath. Ivypool noticed for the first time the very large size of her belly, swollen pink with kits.

Jayfeather leaned over her, dropping a stick next to her. "Bite it when the pain comes." The blind gray tabby meowed, nosing the stick over to Dovewing.

Dovewing nodded, picking it up gently in her jaws. She stayed quiet, taking deep breaths.

Ivypool looked down at her worriedly. _Is it like this for every queen?_ She wondered.

But within a few heartbeats, Dovewing let out a low moan and a rather large dark gray kit came sliding out onto the moss.

"A tom! Ivypool, lick it to simulate its breathing, then put him down by Dovewing's belly." Jayfeather instructed, and Ivypool nodded.

She leaned over, licking the kits fur the wrong way and she heard the tiny kit take its first breath. Ivypool picked it up gently by its scruff and put it down by Dovewing's belly.

Dovewing let out a loud mew of pain, and another kit slid out, this one with a silvery pelt with black stripes. Briarlight, this time, licked the kits fur as it took its first breath before to gently put it down next to its brother.

"A she-kit." Jayfeather meowed, as a third kit very soon slid out onto the moss to join its littermates. He licked it swiftly, putting it down by Dovewing's warm belly. "And a final tom."  
Dovewing let out a sigh of relief, turning her head to lick the three kits gently.

However, Jayfeather stopped her. "There's still more." He meowed.

_Still more? How many will she have?_ Ivypool wondered, beginning to get worried about her littermate.

Finally, there was a last ripple in the queens belly and two tiny kits slid out, almost at the same time as each other. Ivypool instinctively licked both of them swiftly, simulating their breathing. They each let out a tiny mew as Ivypool lifted them both up gently by their scruffs and put them both down by Dovewing's warm, milk-scented belly.

_Five kits!?_ Ivypool realized with a shock. Dovewing seemed perfectly fine, purring as she gazed at the five tiny bundles of fluff which suckled at her belly, along with each one of the kits.

"Five kits." Jayfeather meowed. Ivypool could hear shock lining his mew, as if he never knew a queen could mother so many kits in one litter. "Three she-kits and two toms."

"Can I come in now?" Bumblestripe's mew sounded from the den entrance as he stepped inside.

Ivypool nodded, and Bumblestripe's eyes widened with pure pride as he spotted the five tiny kits nestled in the nest at Dovewing's belly.

Dovewing turned her head to look up at Bumblestripe. "We have three she-kits and two toms." She mewed quietly.

"I think I'll leave you two to be now." Jayfeather meowed, standing up and padding out of the den. Briarlight and Ivypool followed beside each other.

"Can we play with them now? Please?" Ivypool heard one of Cinderheart's kits mew.

"No, Honeykit. They wont be ready to play for another moon now." Cinderheart's gentle meow sounded from behind her as Ivypool padded out of the den.

Right as they exited the den, Squirrelflight came bounding over to them with quick, small steps. She paused beside Jayfeather, her tail waving from side to side.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked with a slight hint of annoyance. "Do you need me to check over you or something?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "I've been feeling weird for the past few days, but I don't know what's wrong with me." She explained, looking over at the medicine cats den.

"Come on then." Jayfeather grunted, flicking his tail and padding over to the medicine cats den. Squirrelflight followed him quietly, with Briarlight dragging herself alongside.

Ivypool sighed, gazing around the clearing wondering what she should do. The word about Dovewing's kits was beginning to spread throughout the clan now, and it seemed to be what everyone was talking about right now.

Ivypool soon spotted the fluffy, reddish-brown body of Foxleap standing by himself over on the other end of the clearing. When he spotted her, Foxleap bounded up to her.

"Hi Ivypool!" He meowed rather happily.

"Hi, Foxleap." Ivypool greeted the fluffy tom, her tail tip twitching.

"Want to share tongues?" He asked hopefully, his tail waving.

"Um, sure." Ivypool meowed. She sat down, licking her fur quickly before Foxleap joined her.

They groomed each other for quite a while together, and Ivypool enjoyed the warmth of his fluffy fur. A rather long time later, Ivypool spotted Squirrelflight bound out of the medicine cats den excitably. "What's up with her?" Foxleap asked.

Ivypool shrugged. "No idea."

The two of them continued sharing tongues for several more heartbeats before Bramblestar's yowl rang out across the clearing.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan Meeting!"

The two of them stopped grooming, looking over at Bramblestar. Ivypool stood up, bounding over and taking a seat. Foxleap soon joined her, sitting down next to her as the rest of the clan gathered.

"We have just discovered that our current deputy, Squirrelflight, is unable to continue her duties, as she is expecting kits." Bramblestar announced, and shock soon spread throughout the clearing like a wave. "My kits."

He paused again, as chat broke out through the clearing before Bramblestar continued to speak.

"She will be moving into the nursery to join Cinderheart and Dovewing today. So for the time being, we will have a temporary deputy step up." He paused, taking a breath. "Brackenfur will stand as deputy until Squirrelflight is out of the nursery once again."

* * *

**Review for free cookies! I have plenty!**


	7. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is finally here. After this I won't be able to update as quickly due to school.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Thirtheenth Circle - I really glad to see you like it.**

**Zammie349 - Just try to remember to look at where the chapter takes place, and whose POV it is from. It should clear up confusion, hopefully~**

* * *

**~ Chapter Five ~ ShadowClan ~ Tawnypelt ~**

* * *

Tawnypelt was sitting in the camp, her tail wrapped neatly around her forepaws. Snowbird and Applefur sat with her as they chatted. Crowfrost padded over to sit with them, taking a seat next to Applefur.

"It's been pretty cloudy lately," Crowfrost meowed as he sat down to join them.

The mottled brown she-cat, Applefur, was the first to answer. "Yeah, it has. It'll go away soon." She meowed, twitching an ear.

"No, wait." Snowbird began. "It could be a storm coming. It's been there for sunrises now, and the wind isn't blowing the clouds away." The white she-cat stated, worry beginning to fill her green eyes.

Tawnypelt nodded her agreement. "Snowbird's right. We have to be prepared in case a storm really is looming over us. We never know when it could strike." She mewed, flicking her tortoiseshell tail.

"Then shouldn't we warn Blackstar? He should know if a storm really is coming." Applefur suggested, her brown tail lashing.

Crowfrost shrugged, nudging Applefur to calm her. "Come on. Let's go out hunting, just by ourselves." The black-and-white tom stood up, touching his tail tip to the mottled warriors shoulder.

Applefur didn't say anything, just stood up and followed Crowfrost out of camp.

"I'm going to go find a patrol to join." Tawnypelt meowed, giving her back a long stretch as she stood up. "You can come too, if you'd like, Snowbird." She added to the white warrior.

"I'll find something to do." Snowbird mewed, beginning to groom herself.

But suddenly, a pure-black cat came running into the middle of the clearing. "Badger! There's a badger in the territory!"

Blackstar heard, bounding out of his den on large black paws. "Pinenose. Go lead a patrol to where you saw it and drive it out of the territory. Take Tawnypelt, Snowbird, Oakfur, Owlclaw, and Ratscar all with you." He nodded to each of the cats in turn, all of which where now trotting over to where Pinenose stood.

Pinenose dipped her head to their large white leader. "Okay," she panted, obviously still tired out from running back to camp to alert everyone. She turned to the patrol. "Come on, I'll lead you to the place I saw it."

Tawnypelt followed the black cat silently, whose tail was kinked over her back. The scent of pine needles was all around them, mixed with the different scents of prey. The scent of badger soon overwhelmed the patrol as they neared the place.

"This is where it was," Pinenose told them, pointing at a large hole that led down into the ground with her tail. It was surrounded with the fresh scent of badger. "We'll lure it out of the den, and ambush it from there. Then, once we've gotten it far enough away from its den, while the rest of us are fighting it, Owlclaw and I will sneak into its den to check for any others." She explained, and Owlclaw nodded his agreement.

After she had finished explaining it, Tigerheart came padding over to them with a rabbit hanging from his jaws. He dropped it down onto the needle-littered forest floor. "I heard you where going to try to lure the badger out, so I caught this to help."

Tawnypelt turned and looked at her son, dipping her head. "I'm sure that'll really help. Thanks, Tigerheart." She meowed, nudging the fresh-kill over to Pinenose's paws.

Pinenose nodded, and looked down at the fresh-kill. "This will really help. Hide behind the pines, and then wait for the badger to come out to get the rabbit. When it does, then Ratscar will yowl out a battle call and we will attack. Okay?"

But before anyone could reply, a loud roar filled the forest as the badger came lumbering out of its den, straight towards the patrol. It swung its head around violently, staring at the cats with tiny, black beady eyes.

They all instantly got into action.

With a yowl, Tawnypelt launched herself at the badger, clinging onto its black-and-white striped back. The badger reacted, trying to shake her off. She held on, claws dug deep into the thick fur of the predator.

The badger roared once more, swinging its head around and snapping at Tawnypelt with powerful jaws. Snowbird came to her rescue, leaping at the badger head-on, clawing at its face. Blood spurted everywhere as the badger grabbed Snowbird and flung her across the clearing, sending Tawnypelt off the badgers back and crashing onto the ground. Snowbird fell to the ground a dozen tail-lengths away, and Tawnypelt clambered back onto her paws, pain surging through her hind leg like fire as she let out a yowl. "Snowbird!"

She ran over to where to white she-cat lay, still and unconscious, ignoring the pain in her own legs. The white she-cat lifted her head slightly, her green eyes opening to a slit. "Go continue fighting," she ordered. "I can survive."

Tawnypelt shook her head. "No. If you can stand up, go straight back to camp and go to Littlecloud. Then I will continue fighting." She lashed her tail, sending drops of blood onto the ground beside her from a small, but bleeding cut in her tail.

Snowbird nodded, getting up to her paws, and instantly sprinting away in the direction of camp.

Tawnypelt quickly turned back to face the fighting. Tigerheart was swiftly avoiding the badgers thrashing head while Oakfur nipped at the badgers short, but heavy and powerful legs. She caught a glimpse of Owlclaw and Pinenose duck their heads as they climbed down into the badgers den, unaware of what could be inside waiting for them.

She ran over to where they fought, sliding beneath the badgers body and scraping her claws across the badgers belly as she went. The badger instinctively yowled in sudden pain, rearing up onto its hind legs, causing Oakfur and Ratscar to quickly duck out of the way from the badgers flailing paws, and now tossing Tigerheart across the clearing like a dead mouse.

Tawnypelt yowled in pain as the badger grabbed her with powerful jaws, pain once again surging through her shoulder as blood ran across her short tortoiseshell fur. Tigerheart, recovering quickly from the throw came stumbling into the badger, allowing Tawnypelt to escape, panting.

But luckily, Owlclaw and Pinenose had emerged from the badgers den, two tiny badger kits each dangling from their jaws.

As soon as the badger saw this, it lumbered surprisingly swiftly over to them, snapping at the two warriors in anger. But they where too quick, bounding away with the two badger kits. The badger ran after them, not to be seen again.

The rest of them waited in horror as the badger went out of sight, behind Pinenose and Owlclaw. But relief flooded through them as the two brave warriors returned to the group. Pinenose was bleeding through a wound in her shoulder, and Owlclaw was limping.

"We should be going back to camp." Pinenose mewed, trotting away. The rest of them followed, and when they got back to camp they all had their wounds checked in turn. No one spoke as Littlecloud checked and covered Tawnypelt's wounds, and the medicine cat had finished, she thanked him and left the den to get some fresh-kill.

* * *

**Short chapter is short. Hopefully soon enough there will be some much longer chapters coming. I try and make them as long as possible, but sometimes there just isn't enough I have planned out for the chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**Now, I need ideas for one of the chapters coming up, about Seedpaw's and Lilypaw's warrior names. Please review with what name you like the best. Seedflight or Seedleaf for Seedpaw, and Lilybird or Lilytail for Lilypaw. Suggestions are welcome though.**

**As normal, free cookies to everyone who reviews!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I know, this chapter is incredibly short and overdue. But chapter 7, which should (hopefully) be coming tomorrow should spark up readers interest more again. But for now... Replies to Reviews!**

**stormstar: So sorry, but I already decided on the names before I saw that review. Sorry~**

**Pearlfeather: I'm glad to see you like it, and I did take your vote into consideration. Also, I had already decided on the names and descriptions off all of Squirrelflight's kits. But that is all I'm going to say about them. Oh, and sorry.**

**Now before everyone gets far to impatient, here is that chapter:**

* * *

**~ Chapter Six ~ RiverClan ~ Mistystar ~**

* * *

Mistystar lay quietly in her nest, curled up with her blue eyes open. Her head lay leaning on her folded forepaws as she thought. Almost six moons had passed since the Dark Forest battle, and even more since she became RiverClan's leader after Leopardstar's death. It was beginning to get colder with the weather, and it had began to rain a lot more. Some cats where surprised the camp hadn't been flooded with the rise of water level in the rivers, but Minstystar believed this to be because of the thick, hard walls of mud that surrounded the camp like a bowl. The camp had been destroyed badly with the dark forest battle, and the clan had rebuilt and re-enforced the dens with mud and reeds, much like a swallow's nest.

She slowly got up to her paws, stretching before padding out of her den. The entrance to her den was merely a small hole formed with reeds all tied neatly together with hardened mud filling up gaps to keep the weather out. Shells and rushes decorated the outside, like all the other dens which followed the same pattern. As she quietly walked out into the sandy clearing, she was glad to see her only living son and deputy, Reedwhisker, organizing the days patrols alongside Minnowtail. The black tom had been spending an increasing amount of time with the slightly-younger she-cat, and Mistystar half-expected her to be moving into the nursery soon with his kits.

_Always good to keep the clan going,_ She thought.

Right as Reedwhisker finished with the patrols, Mistystar saw him lick Minnowtail's cheek before padding over to Mistystar, his tail held high. "Morning, Mistystar," he meowed, dipping his head.

"Morning to you too." She greeted, sitting down on her hindquarters and wrapping her tail around her paws. "I've seen you spending a lot of time lately with Minnowtail. Are you mates?"

"No! Of course not!" Reedwhisker exclaimed, lashing his tail with mock anger. "W-we're just really good friends, t-that's all." He meowed.

"Well there's nothing wrong with having kits, and you should know that." Mistystar meowed, twitching her tail-tip.

Reedwhisker stayed silent for a while, before quickly changing the subject, embarrassed. "It's been very cloudy lately, hasn't it?"

Before Mistystar could answer, the clouds seemed to burst above them and rain started to pelt lightly down onto the camp. No cat minded, and continued their work like nothing changed. They had been expecting it, as dark clouds loomed on the horizon. She just nodded, before lifting and flicking her tail.

As Reedwhisker left and padded back over to Minnowtail, Mistystar stood up. She padded over to one of the camp walls, close to the warriors den. She could hear the small waves of the river beating against the mud wall lightly. The wall stood at just about three-and-a-half tail-lengths high, and Mistystar leaped onto the top with ease. The wall sloped steeply down ahead of her, and after three tail-lengths the water from the river touched the wall. Mistystar only just realized with shock that if they didn't have this wall, the water from the river would easily spread into camp.

_There's a flood on its way, I can tell._ She thought. _I'm going to go fishing. I shouldn't leave the work up to my clanmates, even if it is Newleaf. _Mistystar stood up, padding along on top of the camp wall. When she reached the camp entrance, where the river got shallow enough to wade across, she leapt down. Her forepaws made a tiny splash of cool, fresh water as they hit the wet, stony and sand-covered ground of the river shore. Light waves lapped at Mistystar's paws as she padded deeper into the water.

The blue-gray leader padded almost silently alongside the river, searching for the best fishing location. She eventually found one, a small pond sheltered under the hanging branches of a large willow tree. A duck took flight as soon as she neared, sending out water droplets with its swift flapping of wings.

The fish didn't seem to care, clearly visible in the shade of the tree as Mistystar sat down, looking down into the clear water. Her eyes where on a large trout, and Mistystar was surprised to see it in such a small pond, when usually they would be found out in the middle of the lake. She just shrugged, and waited.

As the trout swam close to the edge, Mistystar suddenly flashed out a gray paw and scooped it up. Slapping it down onto the stones, it flailed helplessly as it tried to get back into the water. But before it could, Mistystar gave it a killing bite to where its neck would be, and it died.

Leaving the fresh-kill where it was, she continued fishing. She soon successfully caught two minnow to bring back with the trout. Although it wouldn't be hard to catch more, she decided that three fish would be good for now.

Just as she went to go back to camp, after grabbing the fresh-kill, she spotted Reedwhisker hanging out with Minnowtail once again, out of camp just a tree-length away from her.

She smiled, picking up the prey and heading back to camp. Reeds formed an arch over the camp entrance, large enough for a large cat to fit through without breaking it. Shells decorated around it, stamped into the sand on the ground of the camp clearing.

Mistystar padded into camp, dropping the prey down onto the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a minnow from it, gulping the small fish down quickly.

Blinking, she looked around the clearing. Everyone was fine, and the light Newleaf rain continued falling down over the sandy clearing. With nothing worth investigating, she padded quietly into her den, grateful for the shelter and warmth it gave her. Although rather dark, Mistystar easily located her nest from memory. The mossy structure, lined with swan feathers and grass, lay in one corner, alone and all by itself.

She turned around several times before curling up in her nest and going to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I told you, the chapter is really short. It hardly exceeded 1,000 words, therefore, I call it short :3**

**Anyway, as you should have seen at the ends of the previous chapters, I give free cookies or waffles to everyone who reviews! Don't be shy, and also I should probably say that any ideas for anything to do with this story is more than welcome. But no kit names and/or descriptions. I already have all of them planned out.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Next chapter has arrived! Now it's time for me to reply to those reviews I get. Remember, please don't be shy to review! It makes me feel like writing more and more.**

**Blackstar054 - Not telling :3 Except I'll say this much: He's ****_really really _****old. He was a older warrior when Firestar joined ThunderClan, and was born in Yellowfang's secret, as well as became a warrior in that book. And Yellowfang's secret began when Featherwhisker was Featherpaw, when Brambleberry was Bramblepaw, and when Milkfur hadn't yet died. So, yeah. Far too old for a mate now. It's surprising he hasn't died from old age yet, never mind even get a grey muzzle.**

**scourgefangirl - Well isn't it obvious? Hollyleaf was Lionblaze's sister, and Cinderheart's best friend. It only makes sense that they would. Plus, Hollyleaf is too awesome not to get a kit named after her~ And I would prefer it if you didn't swear, but whatever.**

**And of course, before everyone dies from boredom, here is that chapter I told you about. It's extra long, so I'm sure it will make up for the super short chapter before it.**

* * *

**~ Chapter Seven ~ ThunderClan ~ Seedpaw ~**

* * *

Another quarter moon had passed. Seedpaw lay asleep in her nest, in the middle of a nice dream. A giant pheasant stood just a fox-length, pecking busily at a large seed with its giant, clumsy beak. She took another step towards it, keeping downwind to make sure it didn't notice her. Another step, it was really close to her now. It hadn't yet noticed her. All it could hear was the light rustling of leaves in the trees above, the squeaks of mice and other prey. But not Seedpaw. She gathered her strength in her hindquarters, preparing to leap.

"Seedpaw! Seedpaw, wake up!" The smooth voice of her sister jolted Seedpaw awake. "It's our warrior assessments today!" Lilypaw exclaimed, her tabby-and-white tail waving from side to side with hard-to-contain excitement.

Seedpaw opened her eyes very slowly and warily, revealing their pale yellow color. Lilypaw sat beside her with an excited tail that appeared to have a mind of its very own. Seedpaw blinked, jumping quickly up to her paws. Excitement soon filled her too, and Seedpaw quickly started to groom her soft pale fur.

Lilypaw did the same, grooming her own dark brown tabby and white fur for what seemed like the first time that day, soon smoothing her fur till it was sleek and clean.

As the two littermates groomed, there was a rustle in the den entrance as Cloudtail stepped in, his long, fluffy white fur covering his body. "Seedpaw, Lilypaw, we need you for a certain assessment." He meowed, purring at his own words.

Seedpaw looked up at the older warrior, and nodded. She finished grooming her tail-tip with a few swift licks, leaving it sleek and glossy. It twitched as she stood up, padding quietly over to Cloudtail.

Lilypaw followed her, leaping to her own pure-white paws, and trotting quickly behind them. Her tail streamed out behind her like a wave, and she exited the apprentices den behind both Cloudtail and Seedpaw.

As Cloudtail took them into the clearing, he stopped and meowed, "Go take a small piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile each for yourselves, you don't want to do this assessment of yours on an empty belly."

They obeyed, bounding over to the fresh-kill pile side-by-side. Graystripe was standing there, the fluffy gray elder was staring down at a very large and plump-looking vole, exactly what any cat would expect to be his first choice. He looked up at them as they approached. "Did you hear about Dovewing's kits?" He asked, puffing up his chest with pride for his sons kits. "Bumblestripe and her named them after me, Silverstream, Feathertail, and Stormfur."

Seedpaw tilted her head to one side. "What did she name them?" She asked, curious for the names of the five kits Dovewing had kitted in a rather large first litter.

"Graykit, Silverkit, Stormkit, Featherkit, and Birdkit, after the random bird that flew over the clearing and dropped a feather on Bumblestripe's tail when he went into the nursery to name them." Graystripe let out a mmrrroooowwww of laughter. "Stormkit has opened his eyes already." He took a large bite out of the vole, gulping it down.

"I like those names." Seedpaw meowed, grabbing a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile for herself. "Who suggested them?"

"Me, of course, mouse-brain!" Graystripe meowed, twitching his long, soft, and incredibly fluffy gray tail. "Who else would suggest such great names for cute kits?" He purred.

Lilypaw peeked up after she had grabbed a shrew for herself. "I figured you would, Graystripe."

The old elder finished his vole before they knew it, and left Seedpaw and Lilypaw in peace to eat their prey. They finished after a long while, as Cloudtail padded back over to them.

"Come on, we've been waiting," Cloudtail meowed, kinking his fluffy white over his back.

Seedpaw followed, padding silently behind the white warrior. Lilypaw was on her tail, following behind them. She always seemed to be the one that made the rear, as Seedpaw liked to lead when they where together.

They exited the thorn tunnel, and out into the forest. A light breeze drifted in the air above them, rusting the leaves of the trees that stretched out above them. After this, Seedpaw and Lilypaw would be allowed out of camp whenever they pleased, whether they be with an older warrior or not. Seedpaw couldn't wait, and sat down obediently on her haunches as Leafpool, Lilypaw's mentor, began to explain.

"So, umm, we're going to get you two to work together," The light brown tabby she-cat began to explain, obviously not so sure about what she was saying.

Brackenfur touched his tail-tip to Leafpool's back, and he continued to explain. "You will both go alone, but with each other. You will have until sometime before sunhigh to successfully capture, or almost catch, a squirrel, two birds, and either a mouse or a vole." He explained, flicking his tail as he gave the instructions. "We will all be watching you, even if you cannot see us. So that means no fooling around and splitting up. Got that?"

Seedpaw gave a big, solid nod to her mentor. "Okay!" She meowed excitably, ready to go hunting. She turned to her littermate, and the dark tabby-and-white she-cat nodded in agreement.

"Then away you go," Cloudtail meowed, lifting his tail up to signal the older apprentices.

With that, they bounded away.

Seedpaw could feel the bracken, the ferns, the plants that grew on the forest floor all brushing against her fur after another. This is what it felt like to be running free. But she stopped as she reached a large oak tree beside Lilypaw, them both knowing what they had to find. Squirrels where bound to be in a place like this, maybe even a bird or two while they where looking.

She tasted the air, parting her jaws to let the forest scents flow around her, touching her tongue. Her ears where pricked for rustles in bushes and branches, and eyes open. The strong scent of sparrow reached her tongue as the small bird fluttered down from the oak. It landed softly with little weight on a large leaf that lay on the forest floor a couple fox-lengths away.

Lilypaw padded up behind Seedpaw, and whispered in her ear. "I'll go around to the opposite side of the sparrow, while you stay here. I'll creep up on it, and then if it escapes it'll fly right into your paws!" She told her.

As Seedpaw nodded, Lilypaw stalked off around to the opposite side of the pecking bird. It hadn't moved yet, and seemed busy eating seeds from the ground.

Lilypaw began to stalk closer to the bird, step by step, as Seedpaw crouched down with body low against the ground. Hopefully her pale ginger fur would come to her advantage against the dappled golden-brown ground, scattered with leaves.

Suddenly, the tabby apprentice leaped at the sparrow with forepaws outstretched. However, her hind paws scrapped against the leaves beneath almost sounding on purpose, and the sparrow fluttered up into the air.

Seedpaw waited silently, and when the moment was just right she leaped powerfully right up into the air, strong hind paws pushing her body up higher. The sparrow got closer, with fast wing beats right by Seedpaw's nose as it tied desperately to escape. But Seedpaw didn't let it, striking forepaws swiftly down onto the feathered creatures back. Digging in her claws, her leap began to fade leaving Seedpaw heading down to the ground with speed. Replying on her instinct, she let the bird loose as she sheathed her now red claws. As she landed, at the corner of her eye she spotted Lilypaw burst out into the air, grabbing the now-weaker sparrow herself, and killing it. She landed softly, picking the prey up in her jaws with pride.

"Nice catch," Seedpaw praised as Lilypaw buried the sparrow.

They both soon also captured a very plump squirrel, and a mouse. However, they had missed a thrush right in front of their noses. Very proud of themselves, but with hope that they had passed, Cloudtail, Leafpool, and Brackenfur led them back to camp. As they entered the clearing, Cloudtail ran off to report to Bramblestar. The dark brown tabby leader soon exited his den, and padded out onto the high-ledge.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High ledge for a Clan meeting!" His yowl rang out across the clearing, waking cats and gathering them in the clearing.

Seedpaw looked at Lilypaw, excitement filling her gaze. They bounded ahead to the front of the group, and sat down right in front as their leader continued.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn." He paused, before he continued. "Seedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Seedpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Seedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Seedfall. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar announced.

Pride rushed through Seedfall as she heard her new name.

Bramblestar soon turned to the other she-cat. "Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Lilypaw meowed, nodding her head slightly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lilypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lilybird. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He yowled.

"Seedfall! Lilybird! Seedfall! Lilybird!"

* * *

**Yay for Seedfall and Lilybird! I still love the name Lilybird. Anyway, please don't mind the fact that this chapter was over 1,600 words long. In my opinion, the longer the better in the terms of fanfictions~**

**Remember to review though! I give out plenty of free cookies and waffles and brownies and everything else you could want to every person who reviews!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Finally, I have done the next chapter. So here it is right away~! But first, l believe I have some reviews to reply to.**

**Thirtheenth Circle - That's good to hear :3 And about the five kits thing? It is most defiantly possible, but is probably just rare for feral cats. Did you know that the largest litter any cat has ever had was 18 kittens? No joke. But don't worry, I don't think I'll be adding litters that big into the story anytime soon.**

**Goldsong - Thanks.**

**aquagirl64 - Blackcough is a sickness in the warriors books, obviously. It is pretty unusual though. As the name suggests, it is pretty much green cough, just a whole lot worse. It is mentioned that if a cat catches it, it is impossible to cure and it is certain to lead to the victims death. Pretty bad, don't you think?**

**Again, please do review! I like reading and replying to them :3 Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**~ Chapter Eight ~ WindClan ~ Crowfeather ~**

* * *

Crowfeather purred, the feel of a light breeze brushing against his fur as he streamed down the lush, green hill beside the light brown tabby she-cat. Leafpool. The name filled his mind, her soft fur touching his as they bounded alongside each other.

A large hare ran ahead, and the two slim cats pursued it, pushing on with swift, sleek-furred paws. The joy- the feeling that rushed through the dark gray tomcat. It overflowed inside him, even amongst the vividness of the dream. He was asleep.

Right as they where about to pounce, Crowfeather heard a small rustle, the breeze jerking him up from his sleep. _It was all only a dream._ He thought with sorrow,_ all of it, just a dream._

He blinked open his eyes, expecting the light of dawn to fill his vision as he awoke. But none ever came. It was moonhigh, he could tell, even with the clouded sky, dappled with the pale light of the moon it hid.

He glanced over the other nests in the camp. No cat stirred in their mossy nests, but a single, young, pale she-cat, her blue eyes shining clearly, filled with an unreadable emotion. Heathertail, the younger WindClan warrior. The she-cat instantly leaped to her paws, but Crowfeather could tell she was trying not to wake the sleeping cats around them. But without saying a word, the tabby cat took off, bounding with ease on graceful paws away, out of camp.

_What's she doing?_ Crowfeather wondered, gazing out across the hills that Heathertail had just covered. Curious, he stood up. He trailed around the lumps of fur of the sleeping cats with ease, before he too took off.

The feeling of breezes and wind against his short fur came back to him once again, but no sweet feeling of Leafpool's soft fur wafered against him. He was alone, apart from the single she-cat that bounded ahead of him.

Suddenly, Heathertail stopped. She had reached the very edge of the territory, and mountains behind forest stretched the vision ahead of him. Crowfeather caught up quickly, and stopped with a small skid. Cautiously, he made his way over to a small patch of gorse which lay a couple fox-lengths away from Heathertail, who stood there as if waiting for something.

He sat low, but with Heathertail in view of his blue eyes narrowed.

A hauntingly familiar scent lay of the light breeze, blurred with the heavy beating of rain that fell onto them from the clouds above. _Oh no._

Crowfeather's eyes widened as the body of a lean, skinny, pure-black tom appeared ahead of them, staring at Heathertail with bright, amber eyes.

Breezepelt.

Crowfeather's heart skipped a beat as his cruel, rogue son padded over to Heathertail. Expecting to see the un-bearable sight of his shiny, thorn-sharp claws rip his clanmate apart, Crowfeather closed his eyes, turning his head around and listening for the screech.

But it never came.

Daring to look back over to them, his eyes widened so wide they almost came out as he saw the two cats nuzzling each other, with something that Crowfeather would never had guessed. Love. Heathertail gave Breezepelt a long, rasping lick on his sleek black forehead, before going back and nuzzling him.

Breezepelt returned it, giving Heathertail a soft nudge with his muzzle before going and returning the lick.

The silence seemed to ring in Crowfeather's ears, even with the rain pouring hard down onto them. He couldn't bare it. Heathertail and Breezepelt had just became mates, right in Crowfeather's view.

Unable to watch for any longer, Crowfeather leaped right outside of the bush that had sheltered him, not caring for the rustle and the noise it had given. He raced down the dark, gloomy hill, thoughts and disbelief filling his mind. His own son, the cat who had trained in the dark forest, the cat who was responsible for the deaths of many cats, the cruel, blood-thirsty, aggressive tom, was mates with the unthinkable. The sweet, yet incredibly loyal Heathertail. Crowfeather knew of her aggressiveness against ThunderClan, Lionblaze in particular, but for her to become mates with Breezepelt? He never would have thought of any love stirring between the two cats. But there was, and clearly, a lot of it.

As Crowfeather arrived back at camp, he went straight to his nest. Not wanting to think about it, he curled right up. Tucking his tail over his paws, with his head hiding beneath it, he feel right to sleep once again.

* * *

No dream came to greet Crowfeather in his sleep, and when he woke up again, it was already sun-high. The air was warmer around him, but the heavy rain continued on, pelting over the clearing. _Will this rain _ever _stop? _He wondered.

Crowfeather stood up, giving his back a nice, long stretch before he sat up. His body felt cold down to the bone, drenched with rain as if he had just had a really long swim in the lake, or even freezing-cold, ever-lasting water at the sun-drown place.

His pelt shone, glossy with the water, but Crowfeather quickly began to warm himself up, annoyed by the cold, by licking it roughly. He shook out the water, just to have it wet again with the rain. Giving himself another thorough groom, he licked down the spikiness the water caused.

After he had finished, he padded over to the half-hidden fresh-kill pile. The small pile of rabbits, mice, voles and a couple hares was settled in a hollowed-out area beneath a large gorse bush. Standing up, he padded over to the pile of prey. He chose a small rabbit and settled down inside an abandoned badger set to eat it.

Taking a large first bite, he chewed it and swallowed it. Slightly disappointed with no cat to share it with, he continued to eat it himself. One bite after another, he soon finished eating it. Clearing up the remains, he just watched blankly the everyday events around camp happening, almost every cat ignoring the constant, non-stop rain, pouring down onto the drenched hillside. But no cat seemed to think of the danger falling down with the rain, the threat of an over-flowing lake.

But when a still-sick Onestar leaped up onto the tree stump, Crowfeather wondered what was going on, until he heard the ever-repeated yowl.

"May all cats old enough the catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Onestar's weak yowl still rang out across the clearing, summoning cats from the old badger sets that scattered the edges of the camp. Crowfeather emerged, wondering why Onestar would call a clan meeting at a time like this, and took a seat near the front.

The other cats in the clan gathered, settling down silently around the clearing, and Onestar soon began to speak.

"I have gathered you all in order to preform two ceremonies." He began, and turned to Ashfoot, who sat at the base of the stump. Onestar took a deep breath, and continued. "Ashfoot, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior, as well as the deputy, and go to join the elders?"

Ashfoot gazed down at her paws for a second, before she looked back at Onestar. "Yes, it is."

Onestar dipped his head. "Your clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

"Ashfoot! Ashfoot! Ashfoot!" The clan chanted the new elders name, and Ashfoot licked Crowfeather's ear in comfort as she passed, sitting back down behind him.

When the clan quieted down once more, Onestar continued. "As you all know, that leaves our clan without a deputy, and so a new deputy must be appointed." He paused, searching for agreement. He took a deep breath, and finally meowed. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice." He gathered his breath once again, and called out the final words.

"The new deputy of WindClan will be Crowfeather."

* * *

**Ha ha ha, anything you expected there? I love plot twists *hugs* Anyway, if you have any suggestions for some kit names for WindClan, feel free to suggest them. I may or may not use them, however. But remember, free cookies for reviews! Free cookies for reviews!**

**Star out! :3 *flies away***


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up. But because you have been waiting so long, I'll make this beginning bit extra short for you. Why? I have no idea. I just can't be bothered writing anything extra. Onto those review answers!**

**Snowsong of SnowClan: Glad to hear you like it :3 I will consider some of those kit names, and I can guarantee that one of them will be in the story. Why? Because it already is! *pokes Featherkit***

**wormble3: Meh, maybe it was. 18 or 19 then. But I'm pretty sure it was 18... I dunno.**

* * *

**~ Chapter Nine ~ ThunderClan ~ Ivypool ~**

* * *

Several days had passed, coming and going like normal. It was the day of the full moon, the gathering due to be that night. Half a moon had passed since Seedpaw and Lilypaw had received their warriors, becoming Seedfall and Lilybird and taking on the full role of a warrior. The dim light of early evening gathered in the clearing, shadows from the trees above dappling the camp below. The full moon hung low in the darkening sky.

Ivypool padded into camp, a limp vole hanging from her jaws as she returned from the sunhigh patrol. The rest of the patrol, consisting of Whitewing, Seedfall and Snowpaw, following behind her.

As she dropped the vole onto the fresh-kill pile and began to make her way to Bramblestar's den to report, she couldn't help it but to think about how well Seedfall and Snowpaw seemed to get along with each other. There was obviously something sprouting between the two young cats, but that didn't surprise Ivypool, with the large amount of young cats in the clan at the moment. With eight kits in the clan, and more coming, it was nothing amazing for one cat to have at least some interest in another.

Ivypool clambered her way up the rock pile, pulling herself up onto the High Ledge, overlooking the camp. She ducked her head, padding into Bramblestar's den as the darkness surrounded her. Bramblestar sat grooming his dark tabby fur in his nest, which sat in the furthest corner of the den. He lifted his head, gazing at Ivypool with bright, amber eyes.

"Hello, Ivypool," Bramblestar meowed, his striped tail twitching as he spoke. Ivypool still couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance shared between the ancient, cruel leader Tigerstar and his son, Bramblestar, who now stood as ThunderClan's leader.

Ivypool shook her head, clearing her mind. Tigerstar was gone now. Disappeared into nothing from the Dark Forest, never to be seen again. Bramblestar was not, and would never end up following Tigerstar's dreadful footsteps.

"Sunhigh patrol." Ivypool dipped her head, meowing. "We re-marked both borders. We came across a ShadowClan patrol at their border, consisting of Rowanclaw, Toadfoot, Ferretclaw, and an apprentice. Mistpaw, I think their name was. None of them caused us any trouble." She finished.

"Did any of them cross the border?"

"No. They stayed to their pine forest."

"Good." Bramblestar dipped his head. "You can leave now."

Ivypool nodded, turning tail and padding out of the den quietly. As the pale evening light filled her vision once again, she spotted Briarlight down at the bottom of the rock pile, standing strongly on her forelegs. "What is it, Briarlight?" Ivypool asked the brown warrior.

"Squirrelflight's kits are coming. Can you tell Bramblestar for me? Squirrelflight wants him." Briarlight explains, pointing an ear back in the direction of the nursery.

Ivypool nodded, padding back into the shadowed den. "Bramblestar, Squirrelflight wants you. She's kitting."

Bramblestar's ears pricked at the mention of his mates name. "Really?" He asked, jumping to his paws. "I'm coming."

Ivypool led the older leader out of the den, leaping down the rock pile and onto the grassy camp flooring. Bramblestar landed solidly beside her, as Brialight led them over towards the nursery.

Without them noticing, all eight of the clans kits come bounding out of the nursery playfully, a swarm of colorful balls of fluff.

Hollykit, one of Cinderheart's kits, came bouncing up to Bramblestar. "Jayfeather told me to take all of the kits out to play while Squirrelflight was kitting!" She mewed proudly, obviously liking being the one 'put in charge' of the rest of the kits.

"Why don't you play with Ivypool? She'll keep you satisfied." Bramblestar suggested, nudging Ivypool towards the kits.

"Okay!" Birdkit squeaked, bouncing up to stand beside Hollykit, clearly showing how much smaller the younger white-and-gray kit was compared to the older tortoiseshell.

Ivypool nodded to Bramblestar as the two brown cats padded into the nursery, leaving Ivypool with the swarm of kits.

"What are we going to play?" Stormkit asked, his gray tabby tail flicking from one side to the other.

"I want to play mossball!" Silverkit mewed, throwing her head around in search of moss.

"No! I want to play something different this time!" Ravenkit argued, his tail lashing.

Ivypool sighed as Foxleap padded over to her, as if saving her from the mewling flock of kits. "Why don't you kits all go play with the elders? I'm sure they could use some amusement." The reddish-brown tom suggested, pointing his tail in direction of the thorn den.

"Okay! Come on, let's go!" Hollykit mewed, bounding off towards the elders den. All the other seven kits followed her, tiny, fluffy tails streaming out behind them.

Ivypool sighed, turning to face Foxleap. "Thanks, Foxleap," she purred, touching her tail to the tom's back gently, showing her thanks.

"Your welcome. There are plenty of other cats for them to play with, they don't need to steal you from me." He purred, licking her ear in affection. She smiled. She was starting to quite like Foxleap, he was kind. But then, something still just didn't feel right. Was he really the right cat for her?

"-and Ivypool," Bramblestar finished calling out the cats to go to the gathering. It was dark now, the time slowly approaching moonhigh, when the gathering would begin. He leapt down from the Highledge, weaving through the loose crowd of cats with his tabby-striped kinked over his back, directing the others to follow. Ivypool brushed gently past Foxleap, the reddish tabby hadn't been chosen to go to the gathering, and had to stay back at camp.

"See you when I get back," She meowed, waving her tail as she trotted after the crowd.

As the patrol reached the border with WindClan, the stream flowed swiftly, crashing over stones and drifting down into the lake. Leaping down to stand beside the stream, Ivypool noticed the width of the normally small stream. Seemingly reaching a couple fox-lengths wide, the ThunderClan cats knew it would be difficult to cross without wetting their paws.

"We're going to have to wade." Bramblestar meowed, flicking his tail. The water lapped at the leaders paws as he stepped into the stream. Ivypool followed him cautiously, behind Brackenfur who stood by his side.

The water soon neared Ivypool's pale white belly, reaching up to it, leaving several drops of dew clumping the fur wet. She grunted quietly as the cold water reached her belly, sending chills through her fur. As the water shallowed, she bounded up back onto shore, leaving a small wake behind her as she leaped out of the water and onto the opposite shore. She shook out her fur, sending drops of water out around her before the patrol continued on, beside the lake which was lapping at hills instead of a pebbly shore.

Eventually, the patrol reached the island, padding in single-file over the tree-bridge. As the cats gathered, getting settled down, Bramblestar let out a yowl to announce the gatherings beginning. The other three leaders where all already there, waiting patiently with tails wrapped around their paws.

Ivypool sat down, noticing the strong RiverClan scent around her before noticing a young brown RiverClan tom sitting beside her, settled down just a tail-length away. She ignored him, after recognizing the tom as Hollowflight, one of the RiverClan cats she knew from training in the Dark Forest with him several moons earlier.

"ThunderClan has been doing well in the past moon. We welcome two new warriors- Seedfall and Lilybird!" Bramblestar announced, disrupting Ivypool from her thoughts.

"Seedfall! Lilybird! Seedfall! Lilybird!" The crowd erupted into yowls of welcome, and Ivypool noticed Seedfall sitting nearby licking her chest fur in embarrassment. Snowpaw sat beside the pale ginger cat, yowling out her name at the top of his voice in pride.

"We also welcome both Dovewing's and Squirrelflight's kits," He continued. "I have nothing else to report." Bramblestar sat back down on the branch of the large oak, flicking his tail to allow one of the other leaders to stand and report.

Onestar then stood up, wobbly, and broke into a cough. Ivypool could tell that the old leader wasn't feeling so well. "I am sorry to report that our deputy, Ashfoot, has decided to retire to the elder's den."

"Ashfoot! Ashfoot!"

"We welcome Crowfeather in her place." Onestar finished, sitting back down on one of the branches.

Before Ivypool heard the other two leaders reports, she felt the soft touch of a tail against her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Hollowflight sitting there, trying to get her attention. "What?" She hissed quietly. "We shouldn't chat while the leaders are reporting."

Hollowflight just shrugged. "Ivypool..."

Ivypool sighed. "I know what you are going to say."

The toms eyes brightened, as he looked up at her. "Will-will you meet me here, at moonhigh two sunrises from now?" He asked so quietly, Ivypool had to strain to here the RiverClan's toms words.

Ivypool didn't answer straight away, a strange feeling rushing through her. She had felt nothing like it for Foxleap, and affection tingled her fur. "I will." She promised.

"Thank you." Hollowflight mewed, before backing away to make sure no cat saw.

Ivypool did the same, but right as she saw the four leaders leaping one by one out of the tree. Bramblestar was at the lead, and led her clan across the fallen tree trunk. Ivypool had to bound to catch up to them, before Blackstar and ShadowClan had time to block her way.

Silently, she padded over the fallen tree after her clan, and away into the night.

* * *

**And there you have it! Who will Ivypool chose to be with? Hollowlfight, or Foxleap? Only time will tell :D Hope you all liked it!**


	12. Chapter 10-SPECIAL CHAPTER!

**Here is the next chapter! And guess what? It is our very first Special Chapter! We'll be having these for every 10th chapter. Like first Chapter 10, then 20, then 30, and so on. Anyway, let me reply to those reviews I got:**

**Tommy Girl2016 - I'm really glad you like it :3 I see what you're talking about. But then, look at RiverClan too! Oakheart, Fallowtail, Silverstream, Feathertail, I think you get my point :p**

**S1erra107 - Have I ever said that it was going to be Crowstar? Lol, yes, it will be Crowstar. No more spoilers though! Lol, I agree with you :3 Yup, sometimes I don't even agree with my own writing :p How that works? I have no idea. I mean, why would somebody write something when they don't agree with whatever happens if that even makes any sense at all? No clue. Anyway, let me stop ranting XD Lol. Ivypool, ****_learn _****from Leafpool's mistake? But she has to live up to her name! :3 Mwahaha. Glad to hear that.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**~ Chapter Ten ~ ThunderClan ~ Birdkit ~**

* * *

Warmth filled her small body, the comfort of other cats nearby, other warm bodies next to her. The taste of milk trickled slowly down into her suckling mouth from her mother. It was squishy with all five of them, but they all managed, still being small. They wouldn't still be drinking milk by the time there was no room at the young queens belly.

Not noticing the presence of the older kit, she was surprised when the older kit poked her fluffy kit-fur with a soft paw, gently. "Birdkit!" The older kit squeaked, "let's go play outside before anyone else is up!"

Birdkit wriggled backwards out of the nest, all filled up after a long feed. No signs of sleep tried to encourage her to rest again, and she nodded her little white head vigorously. "Okay Honeykit!" She mewed to the older, larger kit, with short, creamy-golden fur.

"Let's go," Honeykit whispered to her before bounding almost silently out of the warm, milk-scented nursery and into the large, open clearing. Birdkit followed, slinking behind them sneakily. The cooler air began to surround her as she stepped out into the clearing, tiny in comparison to the big, open, cut-out rock hollow. It was dawn, and the pale sun lit the clearing, blocked in places by large, dark trees sheltering the clearing, almost black against the lightening sky beyond them.

Honeykit nudged her, snapping her back to consciousness as Lionblaze began to pad over to them. But without saying a word to the young kits, her turned and began to head towards the nursery. "I don't think he noticed us."

Suddenly an idea arose in Birdkit's mind. "Let's sneak up on him!" She crouched down, with a slight similarity to the hunter's crouch the apprentices had tried to teach them. Honeykit nodded in response, and did the same, but with a much better crouch.

Waiting for the time to be right, they pounced simultaneously, pinning the 'invincible' warriors tail to the ground. "Boo!" Honeykit squeaked in pride.

Lionblaze yelped in surprise, trying to pull his captured tail out from under the kits grip.

"I thought you where meant to be invincible!" They teased, their two fluffy tails waving from side to side.

"Maybe that only applies in actual battles..." Lionblaze muttered, licking his chest fur swiftly in embarrassment.

"We'll be as strong as any warrior!" Birdkit defended. "Then you'll really have to watch out!" Honeykit nodded in agreement.

"Obviously." A new voice sounded as Honeykit's mother, and Lionblaze's mate, Cinderheart, padded out of the nursery, brushing against the ferns protecting the entrance. "Hollykit and Ravenkit woke me," she explained before padding up to Lionblaze quietly.

Lionblaze bent down, nuzzling Cinderheart affectionately as their gray-and-golden fur brushed. They purred, licking each others cheeks and foreheads before settling down to share tongues. Birdkit could hardly stand it any more.

"Eewww..." Honeykit mewed, narrowing her pale blue eyes, beginning to show their true light green color.

Birdkit shrunk back, hiding her tiny pink nose on soft, pure white paws. "I think I'd rather save that until we're at least apprentices.

Honeykit nodded her agreement, as Birdkit spotted the other kits bounce out of the nursery.

"Wanna play with us?" Birdkit's brother, Stormkit, asked them.

"Sure!" Honeykit mewed, flicking her tail playfully. But Birdkit was sure she could see more than playfulness in the creamy kits blue-green gaze. _Please don't tell me she actually _likes _my littermate already!_

After playing around with each other after a while, once Cinderheart and Lionblaze had finally stopped being all affectionate with each other, Birdkit spotted Bramblestar duck his head as he padded into the nursery. Curious, Birdkit left her game and followed. Maybe they where going to name the kits! With Squirrelflight's three kits being born just a few sunrises ago, Birdkit had wondered when they where going to name them. Although, she didn't really expect the kits to be named before they had opened their eyes. But at the same time, it was no surprise.

On light paws, she bounded inside almost silently, slowing down and bouncing rather playfully over to where Bramblestar and Squirrelflight sat with their very young kits. "Hello!" Birdkit squeaks, to the two much older cats, as the ferns rustled announcing Honeykit's curious entrance.

Although the leader and his mate and true deputy did not answer them instantly, Honeykit bounded up from behind the white-and-gray kit and prodded Bramblestar rather roughly with an otherwise gentle paw.

It got his attention, and the large dark tabby tom turned his head to look at them with gentleness in his otherwise seemingly scary and threatening bright amber gaze.

"Can I help name the kits?" Birdkit squeaked, her fluffy tail waving in hopes for a yes for an answer.

"Sure." Squirrelflight instead replied to her, looking up from the dark ginger queens three tiny suckling kits.

"Yay!" Birdkit mewed quietly, and wriggled forward until she was almost touching the tiny squirming bodies that lay side-by-side just a mouse-length or two away from her.

Squirrelflight turned back to look at her young kits, and after gazing gently at them for a few heartbeats, she looked up at Bramblestar. "Let's name that one Firekit. Firestar's memory deserves to live on in our son." She suggested, licking the bright ginger tabby tom kits fur gently.

"That name fits him perfectly." Bramblestar nodded his agreement for the name, and his gaze moved onto their only daughter - a tiny, pale brown she-kit with just slightly darker fleck-like tabby markings dotting the kits coat. "Let's name her Fernkit."

After looking down at their tiny she-kit for a heartbeat or two, as if imagining the name fitting the kit, Squirrelflight nodded in her agreement. "I can easily imagine that. Firekit, and Fernkit." She meowed, before her gaze rested on her final kit. It was almost like a miniature version of Bramblestar; with dark brown tabby fur, but Birdkit could tell that there was a tiny bit of a creamy underbelly beneath the fluffy kit fur.

"You should call him Owlkit, because then he can be a bird like me!" Birdkit mewed suddenly, her fluffy white tail wavering from side to side.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight exchanged glances, before their gazes rested back on the dark-pelted kit. "I think that name suits him perfectly. Don't you agree, Bramblestar?" Squirrelflight meowed, looking up at him.

"I agree." Bramblestar meowed. "Then they can be Firekit, Fernkit, and Owlkit, our three real kits." He purred loudly, before bending down and curling next to Squirrelflight in a furry mass of purrs and nuzzles.

"Not again. I wish there was a way to get away from all of this!" Birdkit heard Honeykit's mew from behind her, and turned her head before standing up and following the other kit out of the nursery.

But as they neared the other playing kits, Birdkit couldn't help but notice once again Honeykit glancing at Stormkit and Graykit once again, twitching her tail back and fourth several times. "Maybe if you stopped padding after my brothers!" She teased.

"Am not!" Honeykit denied, thrusting herself back around, and lashing her almost-sleek creamy golden tail.

"Am too!" Birdkit mewed, backing up her earlier statement.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

After a while of going back and forth, Honeykit finaly stopped, as if admitting it herself.

"You just don't want to admit it." Birdkit teased in a friendly manner, twitching her ear.

Honeykit just rolled her eyes. "Well I can just imagine you padding after Owlkit in a couple moons too well!"

Birdkit shrunk back. Yeah, she had named him, but he was still just a tiny kit who hadn't even opened his eyes, never mind anything else. "So? I'll have to get a mate eventually!"

Honeykit didn't answer, just purred quietly at something Birdkit wasn't sure about, as if lost in thought. "Let's go play." She mewed finally.

Birdkit nodded, and bounds after her, and the two of them forget almost everything about what they had just said just about instantly.

* * *

**Yup, Birdkit's POV this time! :3 It was pretty fun to write, but I bet the best to write and read will be every chapter from about Chapter 12 and onwards! It's when the big awesomeness comes into the story. But then, is it awesome? MWAHAHAHA! Am I evil now?**


	13. Chapter 11

**Just three new reviews? Really? They're all from the same user, too. Well, here is that next chapter if you guys wanted it :3 Which I hope you do like! Even if it isn't really my favourite myself. Anyway, let me reply to that review(s):**

**WildCroconaw - I see you must like Pokémon too :3 I'm glad you like all those things you said.**

**Now here is that next chapter I was talking 'bout. Remember to Read and Review!**

* * *

**~ Chapter 11 ~ ThunderClan ~ Seedfall ~**

* * *

The bright sun was floating rather high in the sky, half-way hidden behind a large, dark gray cloud. It was not yet at its peak but slowly rising as time gradually passed. Days had gone on as normal lately, every cat doing regular duties. Some where even surprised with WindClan and ShadowClan's lack of hostility towards the ThunderClan cats. But that was most likely the cause of the one dreadful thing happening throughout all four clans - A giant rainstorm. Rain continued to pour down over the camp clearing, splattering the sandy ground with large puddles of water. Although the cats ignored the splashes made from the rain and the puddles as they padded across the clearing, they where all aware of coming danger, from the youngest kits to the oldest elders.

Seedfall sat quietly, rather annoyed at the pounding rain that plastered her pale ginger coat to her cold skin as she tried to groom it. It was hard and cold, but she tried her best to ignore it. She was a wild cat, she had no right to complain about weather's natural effects. She shook out her fur, sending out even more droplets of water out around her, but just for the lasting rain to stick it all up into large, spiky clumps. Annoyed, she swiftly began to groom it back down until it was all neat. But of course, still wet with the rain showing no signs of going away. When it had been raining for sunrise after sunrise, some cats had even began to wonder if it would ever stop

She looked around quietly, spotting Hazeltail sharing tongues with Thornclaw, one of the senior warriors, before her gaze passed, hardly taking in the information. However, when she is least expecting it she feels a small prod of a soft paw against the sleek, damp fur on her back.

Seedfall turns her head, seeing Rosepetal's dark cream body. Whitewing padded up behind the young warrior, followed by Snowpaw's fluffy white pelt. Their eyes met, and he trotted slowly forward to listen to his mentor, Whitewing, as she began to explain.

"I'm taking Snowpaw out for a training session, and Bramblestar thought it would be good experience for you, as a young warrior, to come along with us." Whitewing explained, twitching an ear as a large rain drop hit it.

"Sounds a lot like Firestar to me," Rosepetal muttered. Although Seedfall had only been a kit when the great leader was killed in the Dark Forest battle, she had heard more than enough stories about him. From when he always got in trouble as an apprentice, to how every time you turned around he seemed to have thought of another new way to train. Although, that was just what everyone said.

Seedfall nodded. "Okay," she meowed, not showing how she was actually kind of annoyed about the fact that after spending so much time outside trying to groom her pelt she had to go out again just to get it even dirtier once again. Maybe this time she would be able to take a spot back in her nest in the Warrior's Den. She stood up, following behind Whitewing and Rosepetal out of camp and into the now-marshy forest. Snowpaw padded alongside her, their fur brushing ever-so-slightly. Neither of them seemed to care at all, and they continued walking.

The small group eventually stopped as they reached a small, mossy clearing up in the forest above camp, to avoid the wet ground down the forested slope down from the camp. Rosepetal soon began to explain.

"We want you two to just simply practice your attacking and defending against each other." She explained, motioning with her tail like creating little mini pictures.

Seedfall and Snowpaw both nodded, turning to face each other, crouching down with both tails up in the air lashing from one side to the other playfully.

"Claws sheathed." Whitewing put in quickly, just a reminder so they didn't have an accident involving them having to carry a bleeding cat back to camp. Bramblestar would never forgive any of them if something like that happened during what was meant to be a simple training session.

"We know," Snowpaw muttered, a bored tone filling his voice. Seedfall nodded in her agreement as the two young cats waited patiently for the older white she-cat's signal.

With little warning, Whitewing's tail shot up into the air, and with a yowl Snowpaw leapt right into the air towards Seedfall, front paws outstretched, showing no claws.

Seedfall waited until the last second, and right as the white tom got close suddenly, she rolled swiftly on the ground out of the way. Snowpaw let out a grunt on annoyance as he landed on bare earth, and with him caught off guard Seedfall took her chance to leap back at the smaller cat.

"Hey!" Snowpaw squeaked as Seedfall pinned him down, pride rushing through her. But she had forgotten about the belly scrape, as the white tom ran his paws down her own pale belly.

She let out a thin yelp, and the two cats eventually ended up in a tumbling, fluffy ball of pale, ginger-and-white ball.

Rosepetal purred, clearly amused at the competitive sight. "Okay! That's enough now!" She meowed eventually.

"Aww..." Seedfall mewed. "I was just about to get him!"

"It looked like that the entire time," Whitewing stated as she padded over to Snowpaw, prodding the disappointed cat up with a paw.

Snowpaw snorted as he got up, padding back to Seedfall's side. "There was clearly plenty of things going on! Right, Seedfall?" He asked, searching her for agreement.

Seedfall took a shy step away from the keen tom. "Umm, yeah, I guess." She muttered.

"Okay, whatever." Rosepetal sighed, twitching an ear. "But in any event, we should be getting back to camp now before we all turn into fish in this rain." She finished, clearly rather annoyed with the continuing rain pounding down on their heads, plastering their eyes against their pale coat.

Whitewing nodded, kinking her tail over her back as the other three cats slowly followed.

They soon got back to camp, rain still pouring. "My fur is SOAKED with grass, leaves, AND water." Snowpaw complained, trying to shake out his fur.

"Same here!" Seedfall agreed, and the two of them bounded in the shelter of the Apprentices den to share tongues. She liked the close warmth of Snowpaw's fluffy white fur after the drenching rain that seemed to go on forever. Hopefully the storm would end soon, before the whole territories together got whipped away to the sun-drown place.

After quite a while of constant licking, chatting, purring and plain enjoying each others warmth and company, Seedfall's littermate Lilybird came padding into the den. "As soon as Snowpaw there is a warrior, you two would be mates with kits in no time!" She teased, her tail-tip twitching in amusement.

"When hedgehogs fly, then sure!" Seedfall mewed, her tail lashing. Although, deep inside she had to admit to herself, she really did like Snowpaw. He just seemed so nice to be around! Yeah, almost all she-cats had kits eventually, but some didn't even get mates until they where moons older than her. Surely there was no rush?

"Go on, admit it!" Lilybird chirped in, interrupting Seedfall's thoughts.

"Then you can too!" Snowpaw mewed suddenly, defending her. "I know you like Dewpaw."

Lilybird shook out her fur, not saying a single word. She sighed, as if admitting her defeat before she padded quietly away, out of the den into the pouring rain.

"Thanks, Snowpaw." Seedfall meowed, licking his nose affectionately. She waved her tail in goodbye, before trotting swiftly out of the den. Snowpaw did the same as Seedfall left.

* * *

**SLIGHTLY pointless chapter is SLIGHTLY pointless. Hope it was good. I'll promise you all this: The next chapter is REALLY the start of this plot. I'm telling you that. This chapter was kind of short, so hopefully that next chapter will be longer. So, for now, read and review! Me wants reviews. *noms cookie* Only for those who review! :D**


	14. Chapter 12

**New chapter! And I reveal how evil I am. Yup. You heard me. Anyway... *checks reviews page* Only like, three new reviews? Come on, you can do better than that.**

**Seedfall: Yes! Wait a second, did you say *in a squeak* evil?**

**Oh yush, I did. Wait, WHAT? Why in StarClan are you out of the story? The horror! It's fourth wall breaking! *dies* **

**Seedfall: *pokes Star* She's alive, don't worry. *glances at the fourth wall* It's broken alright. Meh. Who cares?**

***stands up* Get out! *shoves Seedfall through the broken wall* And stay out *glues wall back together* Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

**~ Chapter Twelve ~ RiverClan ~ Mistystar ~**

* * *

A thin light filled the den, the only light available as the night slowly passed over the clan, over the rivers and the streams of the territory. A crescent moon hung high in the sky, offering the only light amongst the dark, star-less sky. It was the clouds. The thick, black clouds filled the sky as if completely replacing the normal stars. It had almost been a moon since they had last seen their warrior ancestors lighting up the night sky. When they would be back? No one knew. For now, the land around the lake was covered with water, more and more water. Streams flowed swiftly down to a swollen lake, flowing down even longer into the river. The newly-produced crashing, roaring waves that flowed like a river of lava flowing down a giant volcano. Silence, apart from the loud, stormy sounds as hard rain poured down onto the land, filling almost every last place with giant puddles of water. This was a real flood.

Suddenly, a piercing screech split the air, awaking Mistystar from her peaceful sleep with a start. She shook her fur, as she realized with horror the source of the scream - It was Minnowtail's. The dark gray-and-white queen who had moved into the nursery expecting Reedwhisker's kits a moon earlier, right as the rain began to show signs of a storm. She pricked her ears, alerted as she slowly padded over to the entrance to the den cautiously. Silvery drops of rain bucketed down from the black sky, and with ears held tight down on her head, she sprinted off across the shallow water-covered clearing of their camp, sending many large splashes of water out behind her like a wake that two-leg water monsters caused as they skimmed noisily across the water of the lake. But although no twolegs had come and threatened the clans this greenleaf, they had a much bigger problem to worry about - the flood.

Mistystar ducked her head, padding silently into the damp nursery. Her only surviving son, as well as Minnowtail's mate, Reedwhisker, lay beside the almost-black tabby-and-white she-cat, who lay panting as she began to kit.

"Where's Mothwing?" Reedwhisker demanded, worry filling his gaze as he looked at Mistystar with eyes wide as he strained to see Mistystar in the gloomy den.

"She's coming," Mistystar mewed, hoping to calm down her worried son as she remembered spotting the golden medicine cat while she sprinted from the leaders to den to the nursery. "Is Mosspelt and her kits awake?" She added quickly.

"We're awake." Mistystar recognized the old queens soft voice from a shadowed corner of the nursery. Two loud squeaks revealed the awoken state of Mosspelt's older kits.

The woven entrance behind Mistystar shook as Mothwing burst into the den, her jaws stuffed full of herbs. "I'm here! I heard Minnowtail's screech and I just knew it had to be the kits coming. Is she alright?"

"I don't know," Reedwhisker meowed quietly, licking Minnowtail's fluffed-up body with swift, rough movements. In response, the queen let out a low growl as she shuddered. A low ripple amongst the queens flank revealed the coming of the first kit, and she let out another loud, ear-piercing screech.

Leaving the other cats to do the work, Mistystar heard yet another extremely loud noise. But this wasn't Minnowtail's. Panic surged through her, and right as she eyed cautiously out of the den a colossal, tsunami-like wave crashed down over the clearing, waking every cat from sleep. She spotted Robinwing's small, tortoiseshell shape standing in the center of the clearing. "Over here!" Mistystar called out to the rare-coated tom, and he sprinted over and into the nursery.

Suddenly, Mistystar felt the den shake, as if it was a tree in a hurricane. Water ran out in front of the entrance, and within a heartbeat the den was afloat, flowing down the river and out, away from the camp they had known for moons. "The camp, we've lost it all." She whispered to herself with eyes widened at the amount of water. It looked like the whole of the sun-drown place had come to destroy their camp! "Is everyone alright?!" She yowled out of the den. In response, there where various yowls and calls from the warriors den and the elder's den. Luckily everyone knew of their emergency escape plan.

The three floating dens tossed and turned roughly as they where all swept down the harsh river, one after another. With Minnowtail's kitting going on right behind her in such unfavorable conditions, Mistystar was ready to sacrifice herself in order to save the tiny, helpless new-born kits.

To some relief, the rivers current pushed the dens of-track, into a much smaller and softer-flowing stream. Reeds stuck high out of the water next to the shore, and they knew what they had to do.

She gathered her breath, and ordered, "When the dens reach the reeds, leap out onto the shore!" She told her clans cats, her voice shaking almost in panic. Thunder roared above, but she held strong. She watched as the closest dens' cats leapt out of the den and onto the shore, sending the den shaking out behind them.

The next den neared the shore, and on order the cats in that den leapt out onto the shore, instinctively climbing up to the higher ground. Right before the nursery neared the shore, Mistystar turned to see Minnowtail's kitting done, and every cat up, each with a kit dangling from their jaws. Redkit and Dawnkit, Mosspelt's two older kits, where up and ready to make the jump for their lives. "Ready?" Mistystar asked them, and all the cats nodded. They where ready.

"I'll go first. Redkit and Dawnkit, you come right behind me. Then your four. Watch out for those kits you have there." She ordered. Her heart began to race, and she peered out the den.

All of a sudden, right as the nursery began to slow down amongst the reeds, she gathered all her strength, and jumped, gripping the shore as she landed and hauling herself up the slope. Redkit and Dawnkit leapt out behind her, and Mistystar helped the almost six-moon-old kits up to higher ground with the rest of the clan. Mistystar turned her attention back to the cats in the nursery. Mothwing leaps out next, followed by Robinwing. Just three more left. Each of them with a tiny kit hanging helplessly from their jaws, each one of them leapt. Mosspelt landed first, carrying a tiny dark gray-and-white tom kit. Reedwhisker next, grasping a body that looked exactly like a kit version of himself. Minnowtail next appeared at the entrance, leaping for safety. That was the whole clan.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Mistystar asked, the loud wind and rain plastering her fur down as she spoke up over the noisy storm. Cats began to make sure all of their friends where with them, but right as they thought that everyone was their, Minnowtail's yowl sounded out over every other cats.

"My she-kit isn't here! I must have left her in the nursery!"

Mistystar began to panic. The nursery floated further down the stream, away from the gathered cats. Straining to hear sounds of life, she caught a thin mew sound from the half-broken den. It was a kit!

But before Mistystar could say another word in order, Mothwing had already leapt into the stream. "I'll save her!" She yowled as the golden she-cat swam powerfully closer to the den. Hooking sharp silver-white claws into the willow-and-mud den, she snatched the pale kit from the den before swimming back towards the clan.

Minnowtail's eyes widened as the medicine cat swam back to shore, handing the kit to the queen. But before Mothwing could climb out onto the same safety with the rest of the clan, a sudden giant wave crashed down, sweeping Mothwing down the shore, threatening the younger cats life.

"NOOOO!" Robinwing's yowl pieced the air, and the loyal tortoiseshell tom leapt powerfully into the crashing stream, attempting to swim to save their medicine cat.

But it was too late.

With an extremely loud crash, the cruel water drained out the two cats crucial yowls for help, and they both went plummeting down to stream to their deaths. Two cats, a warrior and their very own medicine cat. Dead.

* * *

**Two deaths in one chapter? Yes, I am just so evil like that. *nods* Read and review!**

**Seedfall: *breaks wall again* Yes, and ****_I'm_**** following all those other epic characters in other epic stories by breaking that wall like that. *nods***

**You evil.**


	15. Chapter 13

**I finally got round to doing the next chapter! :3 You've been waiting impatiently, right, I hope? Anyway, let me quickly reply to a couple of those reviews before I finish fixing that wall there *pokes 'the fourth wall'* **

**To some guest Unknown: Yay :3 I really like getting the positive feedback like that.**

**symonybaloney: Oh yes I am. *high-paws***

***crash is heard, and Tigerstar appears***

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TIGERSTAR YOU DIED 10 TIMES ALREADY FUUUUUUUU**

**Tigerstar: 'cause I felt like it.**

**Then you can go die another time. *shoves back through broken wall, killing for the 11th time in the process* There we go. *fixes wall* Much better. Anyway, now that that's over with, please Read & Review!**

* * *

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~ ThunderClan ~ Ivypool ~**

* * *

Ivypool lay in her nest, her soft, silvery-and-white fur of her flank softly rising and falling with each breath she took. Foxleap's lean reddish-brown body was curled up beside her, providing welcome warmth with such cold and rainy weather that was present outside of the den. But although, to pretty much every cat - Foxleap included - she was resting purely because that is what cats did. Warriors wouldn't be expected to stay awake all day, with just a little sleep during the night, they would always rest for small periods of time every once in a while. Maybe after a patrol, or just to pass some time. But that was not the case right now.

She had promised a certain young RiverClan tom just a few nights earlier that she would meet him that night, at moonhigh. Hollowflight, to be exact. The young she-cat slept soundly, wanting to make sure she was awake when this time came. It wasn't the first time they had met secretly like this, so neither of them in their rightful clans expected anyone to find out. They would both try their very best to keep this whole meeting thing a secret. It wasn't like it was every night they went out like this, so surely they wouldn't have to worry?

Half-awake, she opened a single dark blue eye, gazing unnoticed out past other cats' paws to cheek the time of day. Night, the sun had already set but the moon had not yet reached its highest point. _Come on... moon, hurry up and reach your peak already! _She thought impatiently. Yeah, not the most best thing to do because she knew it wouldn't help, but Ivypool didn't want to have to wait so long. All she wanted was to see Hollowflight once again.

Fighting the urge, she managed to stay awake for a little longer, but eventually the soft tune of the other cats sleep pulled her down into the blackness of sleep, losing her conciseness to the darkness.

A bright light jerked her eyes open. She looked around swiftly, her gaze shifting before resting on a single, small body. It lay curled up, a tom with a light pale brown tabby pelt. The scent of water wafered over her, and Ivypool brought in the scent of RiverClan on the gentle breeze. Recognizing the sleek, tabby-and-white fur of Hollowflight, she bounded excitably over to him, her tail held high.

But before she could reach the peaceful, sleeping body, the land swirled around her, and she soon found herself sitting down beside Hollowflight, their fur brushing as they gazed out across the beautiful sunrise over the lake. For one moment, she forgot that it wasn't really real, and was left wondering what happened on her way there. She couldn't remember.

But suddenly, there was a low echo as waves crashed down onto the shore, lapping at their paws like the gentle waves at the sun-drown place. But with that echo, came trouble. All of a sudden a giant wave roared up over them, falling down, sending tiny droplets of the water's spray all around. But before she realized it, Hollowflight was gone, washed away with the dark waves of the lake. Holding her head high, she let out a yowl of grief, not caring anymore if cats heard. And with that, she was sent back into the dark hole of dream-less sleep.

Ivypool woke with a start, opening her eyes wide as she searched around the den. She was back home, in the warrior's den in the ThunderClan camp. Foxleap no longer lay resting beside her, and she guessed that he must be on guard. Or, hopefully. She didn't want it to be that Bramblestar has suddenly decided to send out moonhigh patrols.

She stood up, and padded out of the den, avoiding sleeping clanmates as she entered the clearing, immediately feeling the hard drops of rain that never seemed to go away.

Staying the the shadows, she stalked cautiously around the edge of the camp before ducking out through the dirt-place tunnel. Before she continued, she checked back behind her. Good, no cat was following her.

Ducking her head against the pounding rain, like hail falling, she bounded forward, down closer to the lake's edge. Ivypool soon reached it, fluffing up her fur in attempt to dry it, or even just to keep herself warmer. It didn't do any difference, as the rain soon covered again. She shivered. Why couldn't it just snow instead? At least she would blend in rather well with her pale silver tabby-and-white pelt. Deciding it was of no use, she continued on, leaping easily across the stream into WindClan territory. Suddenly she felt vulnerable, a freezing wind buffeting against her fur like a sudden snow-less blizzard had just begun, with no trees to shelter her in the rough conditions.

She fluffed up her fur one last time, taking off into a swift run over the moor. Her paws touched water every few steps, sending up small splashes like hail stones falling onto the otherwise un-disturbed water. Well, apart from the rain that continued to fall. What was it, did StarClan want all the clans to drown of something? Hopefully that _wasn't_ the case, and it would stop soon enough.

Ivypool entered RiverClan territory, as told by the strong scent markers, obviously re-marked often to keep the scent able to be detected. No clan exactly wanted WindClan trespassing, especially with that crazy leader Onestar 'doing his best' to lead the clan. Yeah right.

She slowed down her pace to a brisk trot, keeping eyes open and ears pricked for other cats as she made her way to the tree-bridge. It was hard making her way across the marshland, which had overflowed to make a pond in place. She narrowed her eyes, obviously not enjoying the muddy water clinging to her pelt. But she would do it.

Glad for it over with as she slid out of the water, Ivypool made a small leap onto the tree-bridge. Water washed up on either side of the damp, large fallen tree as she balanced, padding slowly over to the other side.

But what lay waiting for her on the other side wasn't what she was expecting.

The entire island, the gathering place for all four clans each full moon, was flooded. The lake almost seemed to continue on, over top of where the island should be. If it wasn't for the fallen tree, appearing to float on the water like a two-leg's half-bridge, and the large oaks that towered out of the water, it would be impossible for anyone to tell that the island was meant to be there. Panic rushed through her. What if Hollowflight decided not to come meet her, because there was no place to do so?

"The island is flooded." Suddenly, Ivypool's spirits rose as she heard the familiar voice behind her, and as she whipped around she instantly recognized Hollowflight's wet, dark shape from the rain right behind her. When had he gotten there? She didn't even notice!

"Hollowflight, you came." She mewed, trotting carefully over to the tom. Ivypool purred, licking his cheek affectionately.

"Of course I did," he purred. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked, twitching an ear.

"The island was flooded," she breathed. "We would've had no place to meet up."

"I came here because I knew that you would." He answered simply, giving Ivypool a long lick on her forehead, who didn't twitch at the close touch. "It doesn't matter, as long as we're both here." He sat down beside her, nudging her down to sit beside him.

Their fur brushed one another, but neither of them said a single word for a while. Just the company of one another was perfect.

"Ivypool," Hollowflight's soft mew interrupted the silence between the two young cats. "W-wi-will you be m-my mate?" He stammered, but his expression proved his question as serious.

She didn't answer straight away, just looked at him with love clearly showing in her dark blue gaze. "Yes, of course I will." She purred, licking her new mate's forehead. But it didn't last for long, and another cat appeared right next to the two of them.

"Oh, now who might these two love-birds be?"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Cliffhanger's FTW!**

***Star's OC pads over***

**Thrushwing: Silly thing, you don't even know who the heck that cat is, and don't have the next chapters planned out at all!**

**Oh yeah... *sulks in corner***

**Thrushwing: Review if you want this author here to make time to think of ideas, and get that next chapter up!**


	16. Chapter 14

***Star appears, glued to the computer* YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!**

**Thrushwing: Who? Me or that reviewer who told me to do that?**

**BOTH OFF YOU! *tries to go crazy, but can't because is still glued* FOOOOOOOOOONGUSS.**

**Thrushwing: I'll let you go if you give those people the next chapter.**

**OKAY OKAY OKAY I'LL DO IT!**

**Thrushwing: Good. *starts to free Star* While I'm doing this, remember to READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~ RiverClan ~ Mistystar ~**

* * *

"No more cats are too stray near the river until the flood dies down. It is far too dangerous and we can't risk losing anymore cats." Mistystar's words where strong, breaking out over the heavy rain that cascaded down onto them like the lake itself was falling from the dark, stormy clouds above.

"Then how can we catch prey?" Demanded one of the cats, their tail lashing, outrage lining their voice. "We've never had the river against us before, so why should we avoid it now? We're RiverClan cats! We can swim!"

Mistystar sighed, lifting a paw as if to take a step forward. She set it back down on harder ground about a mouse-length away. "Didn't you see what just happened? Both Mothwing and Robinwing died because of the river. Isn't that enough reason? Or do you want the entire clan to risk their lives like this?"

"The leader's word is law." Reedwhisker put in simply with a soft flick of his sleek black tail. The cat didn't reply, just glanced down at their paws as if they where guilty.

"Thanks, Reedwhisker," Mistystar muttered.

Reedwhisker looked up at her. "But wait - where can we go? The entire camp is flooded, destroyed completely." He asked, motioning his head to one side slightly.

"It's risky, but we ought to check out the Island. Maybe it would be possible to stay there until the storm has died down." Mistystar meowed, pointing her ears in the direction of the lake.

Minnowtail piped in from where she lay, he tail wrapped protectively around her newborn kits. "But what about the gathering? We can't risk the other clans stealing my kits from us!"

"I understand your concern, Minnowtail, but we have no other choice." Mistystar meowed, flicking her tail. "Let's go. Now." She kinked her tail over her body, and begun padding away. Minnowtail and Reedwhisker scrambled up behind her, each grabbing one of the three kits while Mosspelt helped with the third. They followed their leader, the rest of the clan trailing out behind them.

The cats padded on, leaping over streams and avoiding the rivers, preferring to stay in the shelter of the trees. Willow branches brushed their pelts as they padded by, unsheathed claws, for the extra grip in the marshy ground, occasionally snagging one as they walked on.

Eventually, the cats reached the usual marsh that surrounded the the land leading the tree-bridge. With flood still going on, they had to wade on for a while before they, eventually, reached the spike of solid ground, water lapping hungrily at all shallow shores. Mistystar leaped ahead, landing evenly on the natural bridge. It was slippery, dark from the rain and she had to unsheathe her claws to keep a grip on the damp bark.

She padded cautiously forward, allowing the cats behind her to scoot up onto the dead tree. It wasn't long before she reached the other end, but right as she was about to leap down onto what should've been the island, she saw it.

The island was flooded. Completely flooded over with just the single sign of the usual presence of land being the tall oaks that towered out fro the water, all wet with branches drooping slightly like a willow.

"We can't stay here," she told the clan, staring out with eyes widened at the otherwise un-imaginable sight.

"Why not?"

"The island is flooded."

"But how?"

"Then what now?"

"My kits! They might die!"

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll find a place somewhere."

"We'll all just die! No food, no camp, nothing!"

"We'll survive, have faith."

"Doubt it."

Panicked meows spread out throughout the clan like a wave, leaving Mistystar almost clueless. One tiny idea still lingered in her mind, like a single feather stuck to a rock as a swift stream flows overtop. The other clans. Lifting her tail to silence the worried clan, she meowed. "We'll have to ask another clan."

"We can't do that!"

"They'll just drive us out!"

"I can't raise kits in a rival clan!"

"It might be the only choice..."

"It'll be too dangerous!"

"They'll never let us have prey!"

"There would be no room in WindClan!"

"ShadowClan would attack us instantly!"

"ThunderClan is too far away!"

"We would drown if we travelled that far!"

Once again, her statement only sent more worried complaints rippling over the clan. Would they agree about anything? At this rate, they would all drown in the lake before anything happened, and that'd be worse than any one of these suggestions Mistystar'd given. They must be extremely loyal cats to object. Raising her voice, she tried again to reason with the clan, this time slight roughness lining her voice. "What do you want to do? Drown? It's our only choice, unless you're willing to risk your lives further!"

Not many cats had heard her angry side, as she had always been more of a gentle, yet loyal cat who fought for what was right. Hopefully that would silence the soaked cats, who all still stood balancing with claws unsheathed. Kits complained for having to be held for so long, while apprentices where excited at the drama. Trust the younger cats not to see what danger they where all in.

Chatter spread over the clan again, with Reedwhisker on her side, trying to convince them all that it was their only choice. Eventually, after several long, freezing moments of constant meows, the black tom turned around.

"We will go and ask WindClan for help."

* * *

The drenched clan tramped along, not a word being spoken among the swarm of cats. Toms and she-cats, long and short-furred, white to ginger to brown and black pelts, the old and the young. They leaped, one by one up onto a small ledge which ran a short distance up from the lake, marking part of the border between RiverClan and WindClan. Mistystar was in the lead, the pounding rain pinning her ears down against her head. But her blue eyes remained bright, narrowed as she searched keenly for even the smallest sign of a passing WindClan patrol.

As they neared the camp, a hollowed dip in the ground surrounded by small bushes and weeds which lay just a tree-length ahead, Mistystar paused. "Is everyone still with us?"

Reedwhisker swiftly checked on the cats, before bounding back over to the leader's side. "Yes, we're all here and more than ready for shelter." He joked a little at the last statement, but Mistystar didn't notice, and just nodded.

"Good. Follow me."

The clan did as they where told, and slowly, cautiously, they approached. Still no cat had seen them, and she hopped that they wouldn't attack them, expecting them to be wanting to steal their prey or some other mouse-brained idea like that. Mistystar noticed two cats sitting guard at the entrance, their damp pelts almost invisible against the long yellow-brown grass next to them.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered all her courage as she padded over to the skinny cats. "We have come to ask for your help."

* * *

**Hmm, more of a short filler chapter than anything else. I hope it's still good though :/ Also, please do remember to review. All of a sudden, it just seems like people have stopped reading this and given up. I used to get plenty of new reviews for each chapter, but now it seems like I only ever get one or two.**


End file.
